Not so Hopeless
by Jade Inkwell
Summary: In a world where 80% of the population has strange abilities called quirks. Due to this, Villains have raised to cause havoc with their abilities, leading to a new job to be formed - Heroes. Twins Tsukiko and Ayano have aspirations to be heroes and meeting a girl with a rare quirk leads them on a journey they never expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

 **Ooooooh, a new fic...I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself. So, Boku no hero academia(my hero academia) is a new fave anime of mine. And this fic is based from when Aizawa and Yamada were in U.A. and I plan to take it as far as the manga as it will involve Midoriya Izuku and his journey, with twists.**

 **Now, Because I have a lot of characters in this I will usually a discription of the characters below, it will contain their name and quirk, and later on their hero name. And I will be writing names in the typically japanese fanishion, so last name first. I also gave Japanese prefixes a try, like -chan and -kun. I did search how these are used. So, sorry if I get them wrong.**

 **So, lets began shall we?**

 **Summary:**

 **In a world where 80% of the population has strange abilities called quirks. Due to this, Villains have arised to cause havouke wth their abilities, leading to a new job to be formed - Heroes. To be a pro hero the best place to go is to attend U.A in japan for the best training. twins Tsukiko and Ayano have aspirations to be heroes and meeting a girl with a rare quirk leads them on a journey none one saw coming.**

* * *

Chapter 1

~Fated meeting~

Young teenagers gathered to the U.A for the entrance exam. Two girls stood next to each other, each looking around at the crowd. One had golden and silver hair that had been tied into a high ponytail. Her right eye was gold and the left was silver. She was brimming with excitement. One the other hand, the girl next to her was calm and collected, both her eyes and hair were a soft silver. Many people glanced their way, they were known as the lunar twins, Midorikawa Tsukiko and Ayano.

"Man, I am so excited!" Tsukiko grinned. "I can't believe we're finally here!"

"Should be fun." Ayano nodded. "There is the written exam, but it shall be interesting to see what we may have to do for the practical."

"I'm interested to see what kind of quirks people have." Tsukiko continued to look around.

"Of course you are." Ayano replied, but couldn't help but smile at her sister.

In the mist of the gathered crowd stood alone girl, with coffee coloured skin and pure white hair. Her blazing blue eyes were trained on the ground. Her name was Amane Michi, her quirk was rare and often caused her more problems them it was worth. She heard an excited voice, the voice intrigued her, thus she risked taking a peek. Her eyes fell upon the lunar twins, her eyes widened as her quirk activated. For a sheer second, their futures flashed across her mind. After it ended, she continued to watch them, confused about what she had seen. She was about to approach them, but they were allowed to enter the U.A and Amane lost sight of them.

First up was a quick explanation about how the exams were going to work, before they took the written exam. Then everyone moved to the practical, the lunar twins planned.

"So, we split up for this?" Tsukiko asked

"Yes, assuming the grading system is to get the most points, we just need to take down as many robots as we can before the time is up." Ayano nodded.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Tsukiko stretched. "Good luck."

"Like wise." Ayano smiled, they split up. Amane was still looking fr the twins, but the gates opened to signal the start of the practical.

Left, right and centre, robots were being taken down. Tsukiko and Ayano went on in full attack, whilst Amane went around helping people out of dangerous situations, knowing she was going to get through purely on hero points. Amane felt a robot approaching from behind, yet she didn't move, this is…

"Look out!" Tsukiko's voice yelled, Amane turned, her eyes widened as Tsukiko jumped off the roof of a building, a staff of glowing golden light in her hand. She watched as the staff shifted its shape and became a large axe. Tsukiko cracked opened the robots head, before throwing in a little ball of light. Tsukiko jumped down, landing near Amane. She grabbed Amane's hand and ran as the robot exploded.

"Cool…" Amane muttered.

"Are you okay? You were just standing there." Tsukiko turned to her.

"Yes, I know. I saw I was going to be helped, so I was not afraid." Amane nodded.

"Right, I see. Well, good luck." Tsukiko rushed off once more.

"You too." Amane whispered.

After the exam needed, the twins left the U.A quite pleased with themselves.

"I know we're going to get in." Ayano muttered.

"Yeah." Tsukiko yawned, she spotted Amane walking alone. "that girl…"

"You know her?" Ayano asked

"Not really, a robot was behind her and she didn't move. So, I acted and took it out, she said she saw herself being helped thus wasn't afraid." Tsukiko explained

"Huh…oh, there were stories of a girl with a foresight quirk. It could be possible that that is her." Ayano said

"Well, let's find out." Tsukiko and Ayano approached her. "Hey!" Amane turned and looked at them.

"Huh? Oh, Midorikawa Tsukiko-chan, and Midorikawa Ayano-chan." Amane muttered.

"That's us. Are you by any chance that girl with the foresight Quirk?" Ayano asked, Amane bowed her head and nodded.

"I guess that must be hard for you. Are you okay?" Tsukiko frowned.

"I'm fine, better after I saw you two actually, Lunar twins." Amane smiled

"What do you mean?" They asked

"Since my quirk has manifested, people have tried to use it for their own gain, wanting to find out their own futures. I don't see either of you wanting that." Amane explained

"I see. That's quite a side effect of such a rare quirk. But people shouldn't try and abuse a person quirk like that." Ayano frowned.

"Yeah, I like not knowing my future, it makes life more fun that way." Tsukiko grinned. "anyway, what's your name? You know us, but we don't know you."

"Oh, right, sorry! I'm Amane Michi! Pleased to meet you." Amane bowed her head.

"Likewise, So, Amane Michi-chan, are you going to station?" Tsukiko asked

"Yes." Amane nodded, she gasped as Tsukiko suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Great! We can walk together. After all, if we all get into U.A, we could be in the same class!" Tsukiko said "That would be so cool."

"We will be." Amane muttered

"What!" Tsukiko gasped, Ayano chuckled.

"Spoilers." Ayano laughed. "But we had a feeling we'd get in anyway."

"I thought as much in the practical. You two have some powerful quirks." Amane smiled, but she turned to Tsukiko with a confused look. "though, I am curious about what did you throw into that Robot?"

"Oh that...hehe…" Tsukiko grinned, looking away with an embarrassed look. Ayano glanced at her sister.

"You didn't…" she muttered.

"Yeah…I did…" Tsukiko nodded. She looked at Amane. "I'll explain another time."

"Fair enough." Amane nodded. She walked to the station with the twins, she watched them happily. So cool…

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Tsukiko sighed.

"Sweetie, we know you are not a fan of using the shadow side of your quirk, but we know it will assist you greatly." Her mother, Natsuko smiled. Tsukiko frowned and looked away. Ayano sighed too,she knew this was going to happen.

"Aw, is ikkle Tsukiko-chan afraid of using her shadow quirk?" Their oldest brother Daisuke wrapped his arm around her, Tsukiko elbowed him in the gut.

"I'm not afraid.. The test involved taking out robots. I am pretty sure fading in to the shadows to hide was going to help me pass, so I didn't use it!" Tsukiko said, she and Ayano headed up stairs.

"Ignore them, whilst it may help you in the future, I think you look cooler using you light weapons." Ayano smiled, Tsukiko smiled back.

"Thanks Ayano-chan." she nodded

* * *

 **Right so, characters introduced in this chapter:**

 **Oc's**

 **Name: Midorikawa Tsukiko**

 **Quirk: Day and night – she can fade into the shadows and created weapons from any light source.**

 **Name: Midorikawa Ayano**

 **Quirk: Shadow summon – She can summon shadows to aid her.**

 **Name: Amane Michi**

 **Quirk: Foresight – she can see the future of anyone she looks at directly.**

 **Name: Midorikawa Natsuko**

 **Quirk: Summer sun – can create golden orbs**

 **Name: Midorikawa Daisuke**

 **Quirk: Solar shadow – Can create golden coloured shadows**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~That first day of U.A~

"Amane Michi-chan!" Amane, who had been about to walk through the gates of U.A, turned when she heard her name being called. She had a happily smile on her face, happy to see Tsukiko and Ayano walking towards her. Tsukiko seemed as energic as ever, whilst Ayano looked like she was about to punch her twin just to shut her up.

"Tsukiko-chan, Ayano-chan. Good morning!" Amane said

"Good morning! We're in class 1-A, how about you?" Tsukiko asked

"1-A, I said we'd be in the same class." Amane smiled

"True, anyway, let's hurry and get to class so we ca introduce ourselves." Tsukiko grinned. "Come on Ayano-chan, Mi-chan!"

"Mi-chan?" Amane asked

"Yeah, is that okay? I can call you Amane-chan if you want." Tsukiko looked at her.

"Mi-chan is fine." Amane smiled.

"Great, let's go!" Tsukiko rushed ahead, Ayano groaned.

"Guessing you're not much of a morning person, Ayano-chan." Michi looked at her, Ayano shook her head.

"It's turn early to be alive." Ayano sighed, Michi smiled as they both headed inside.

Their seats had already been planned, Michi had a seat at the front, Ayano had the seat to Michi's left, whilst Tsukiko had been place at the back. She was next to a boy with shoulder length black hair, and had the same deadpan look Ayano had that morning. She frowned, well this was going to be a miserable year, she wished she had been placed next to her twin and Michi.

"Hey!" A voice called, she looked, on the other side of the grumpy kid was a boy with bright blond hair. "Yamada Hizashi! Nice to meet you!"

"Midorikawa Tsukiko." She nodded

"You have that light-based quirk…" The black-haired kid looked at her.

"Well, half-light based. The other half is shadowed based." Tsukiko said.

"Oh, a hybrid Quirk." Yamada looked at her.

"I prefer the term Dual quirk." Tsukiko told him. "but yeah."

"That's pretty cool, mines called voice. Born with it, it allows me to alter the volume of my voice." Yamada smiled.

"cool! I bet you were a complete horror as a child with that quirk." Tsukiko giggled, she glanced at the dark-haired kid. "How about you, _Guramu-san_?" Tsukiko looked at the boy net to her, she was going to force him to talk, he glared up at her.

" _Guramu-san_?" He repeated

"Yes, _Guramu-san_ , what's your quirk?" Tsukiko beamed.

"The name's Aizawa Shouta, and Erasure is my quirk." He told her.

"Right. So, Aizawa-kun, what does Erasure do?" She smiled sweetly. He was clearly annoyed at her, Unbeknownst to either of them, Ayano and Michi were watching them.

"Surprised she didn't call him Shouta-kun." Ayano muttered, Michi just smiled at them. Ayano glance at her. "You see something?" She asked

"Yep, this is going to be a fun year." Michi said, not giving any hints.

"You'll tell me later, right?" Ayano grinned, Michi nodded, trying not to laugh.

"Wow…That's an amazing quirk!" Tsukiko told Aizawa. "don't think I've ever heard of a uirk like that before." Aizawa shrugged.

"You never explained your quirk." He pointed out.

"Oh, right, I called it day and Night. I can fade into the shadows at will, but I can also created weapons from any source of light. But the light source will depend on how well I ca control that weapon." Tsukiko explained.

"What do…" Yamada began, but their conversation was cut short as their homeroom teacher entered, and their first homeroom began.

They were taken down to the entrance Ceremony, where all the rules were explained, and everyone received a sheet of paper with their curriculum on it. After that, they were allowed to meet and talk with everyone else there.

"This is going to be a great year!" Yamada cheered.

"Right! Let's all do our base!" Tsukiko cheered in agreement. Ayano and Aizawa watching them, both had a look like they were trying to figure out the best way to shut them both up.

"Can't deal with them…" Ayano sighed. "Hey, Michi-chan…" she stopped, she had turned to talk to Michi to find her surround be other members of the U.A.

"Aw come on! Just tell us if we pass this course." A boy demanded.

"I…I…" Michi was covering her face with her hands.

"Tsukiko-chan." Ayano muttered, getting her twins attention. The twins, Yamada and Aizawa looked at them, Tsukiko scowled.

"They want to be pro heroes?" Tsukiko spoke loudly enough to grab their attention. "Surely, heroes shouldn't be trying to abuse another person's quirk."

"I agree, I believe that behaviour is almost villain like." Ayano nodded, playing along with her twin.

"Hey, if you want to say something to us say it to our faces!" One boy approached her, Yamada and Aizawa glared as if daring them to take another step. But to their surprise, Tsukiko yawned dramatically.

"Do I have too? I have eaten in the last hour and don't fancy showing the contents of my stomach." A few people laughed at her response. Tsukiko smiled brightly at Michi. "Mi-chan, let's move over this way. Away from the larger crowd."

"Okay, Tsukiko-chan!" Michi replied, happily joining her friends.

"You're just planning to use her quirk too." A Girl claimed, Tsukiko looked back at her.

"I have no interest in learning what's in store for me. I look forward to the mystery of my future. Come on Mi-chan." Tsukiko led her away, Ayano, Yamada and Aizawa followed. Once away from the group, Tsukiko's face darkened. "Bastards!" she hissed.

"Calm down. At least Michi-chan is okay." Ayano told her.

"Yeah, but still…" Tsukiko ended up pouting, clearly annoyed at the situation.

"I'm fine Kiko-chan." Michi smiled, Tsukiko looked at her in surprise.

"I haven't been called that in years…Ayano! You should use the nickname I gave you ages ago!" Tsukiko grinned at her twin.

"No, never!" Ayano crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Come on Ano-chan!" Tsukiko beamed, leaning in close to her.

"I really hate you sometimes." Ayano pushed her away.

"You're my twin, of course we're meant to hate each other." Tsukiko told her

"That makes no sense." Aizawa muttered.

"You're not a twin, _Guramu-san_ , so of course it doesn't make sense." Tsukiko looked at him.

"Don't call me that!" Aizawa fumed.

"Whatever, _Guramu-san_!" Tsukiko laughed. Michi smiled at the scene. For the first time since her quirk manifested, she had found her own group of friends.

 _'And so, that was my first day at U.A. The real work begins tomorrow. I have three years to become a pro hero. And with friends like Kiko-chan, Ano-chan, Yamada-kun and even grump Aizawa-kun. I know we will all become great friends."_ Michi wrote in her diary.

"Michi-chan! Dinner." Her mother called.

"Coming!" Michi replied, locking her diary, and headed down stairs. Her father Manoru was sitting next to her mother, Sakura. Her three younger brothers sat near their father. Ichiro was 14, Jirou was 11, and Kichirou was only 3.

"You seem unusually happy. Did you see something good today Michi-chan?" Amane Mamoru asked

"Better than that! I experienced something great!" Michi sat next to Kichirou. "I made friends!"

"Friends?" Her parents repeated in surprise.

"Yes Kiko-chan and Ano-chan. The lunar twins. They are so nice, and they're not interested in my quirk! They even defended me against people who wanted me to tell them what I saw." Michi beamed, her family had never seen her so happy. "then there's Yamada-kun and Aizawa-kun. They are also nice people, though, Kiko calls Aizawa-kun _Guramu-san._ They are so much fun to be around!"

"We are so happy for you sweetheart." Her mother sniffed.

"Then be sure to tell them they are welcome around her anytime. But be sure to bring them round soon, I want to meet these friends." Mamoru smiled.

"I will!" Michi nodded.

* * *

 **Firstly, I am not sure I got the translation right, but Guramu means grump, and san is the equvialnt to ms/mr. So, Tsukiko is calling Aizawa Mr grump.**

 **So, new characters were introduced**

 **Characters from the show:**

 **Name: Aizawa Shouta**

 **Quirk: Erasure - cancel other Quirk powers and abilities simply by looking at the target.**

 **Name: Yamada Hizashi**

 **Quirk: Voice - can increase the volume of his voice**

 **Oc's**

 **Name: Amane Mamoru**

 **Quirk: Far sight – can see far distances**

 **Name: Amane Sakura**

 **Quirk: Blossom – can cause any type of plant to bloom.**

 **Name: Amane Ichiro**

 **Quirk: Hive – Can talk and control bees.**

 **Name: Amane Jirou**

 **Quirk: Aroma – can emit a calming aroma.**

 **Name: Aman Kichirou**

 **Quirk: Not yet manifested.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

 **A quick note to say hi to the new followers.**

 **ccost33, Grenobi and TheAwkwardProject**

 **Now, only foud this out today, after taking a peek at my profile. This is my 4th anniervsy on this site. On the 19/10/2013, I joined . So, to everyone who reads my stories, thank you for being part of my work!**

 **The awkwardProject - well, here's more my friend!**

 **Please enjoy, and read and review.**

* * *

Chapter 3

~A day like no other~

The second day started with their homeroom, followed by and English and then Lunch.

"Man, this food is so great!" Michi smiled as she dug into a rice bowl.

"The food is delicious!" Kiko agreed, Ayano ate hers in a blissful silence.

"Come on! Can we join you?" Yamada came along, dragging Aizawa behind him.

"Sure Yamada-kun. Hey there, _Guramu-san_!" Kiko grinned.

"Stopped calling me that!" Aizawa growled.

"I will, once you stop being a grump." Kiko replied as they sat down, Aizawa grumbled slightly as they sat down.

"I am looking forward to our next lesson." Ayano said, putting her bowl down.

"Yeah, Basic hero training! I wonder what we'll be doing." Kiko nodded.

"To be honest, my fighting skills aren't that good." Michi frowned. "I counted on my quirk to get people out of danger in the exam."

"I can teach you somethings I learnt before the exam. I technically have to fight quirkless." Aizawa muttered.

"Really? Thanks!" Michi smiled.

"See, you can be nice Aizawa-kun!" Kiko grinned, he shot her a glare.

"Whilst Kiko is friendly, I don't see how Aizawa is too friendly with her." Ayano whispered to Michi.

"Just wait." She hissed back. Yamada gave them a confused look. ' _I'll tell you later_ ' Michi mouthed to him, he nodded.

After lunch, they head back to class to take their first hero basic training lesson. Their teacher began to explain what would happen. They were going to a training area to do some combat training, they got to wear their hero suits made by the official companies. They were told to get ready and meet the teacher at the training area.

"This is…I am honestly not sure…do I look okay?" Kiko asked. Her hero costume was deep blue in colour and consisted of a sleeveless crop too with a turtle neck, a crescent moon shape cut out between her collar bone, a Pair of shorts and black boots. She had a brown belt fixed with portable light with several battery packs around it. She had two small bands on her upper arms with a crescent moon covering the sun on it.

"You look fine." Ayano smiled, her costume was much like her twins. Dark blue, yet it was a full body suit, a circle cut out of stomach area. No sleeves, turtle neck, black boots, a belt that had little pockets on it. She also had two small bands on her upper arm but with a new moon on them. Ayano had a full body suit in the colour orange, sleeves that ended midway down her upper arm. She also had a simple mask of the same colour.

"What about me?" Michi asked

"It suits you!" Kiko gave her a thumb up. "I totally need to get a picture of us later…wow, you look awesome Yamada-kun!" Kiko gasped. Yamada had what seemed to be a rather complex looking suit, Aizawa stood next to him, in what seemed like a plain black jump suit, and a scarf. "And I honestly can't say I am surprised with your colour choice, _Guramu-san_."

"I said don't call me that." Aizawa growled, she just grinned at him playfully.

"Am I the only one getting the feeling he is just going to loose it with her by the end of this semester?" Yamada muttered.

"Don't worry, I feel that way too." Ayano sighed. The class gathered around the teacher as they explained the exercise, they were going to be paired up and they would play the roles of villains or heroes, depending on their teams. The teacher pulled out a list and began to call out teams. Michi stood by Ayano before their team was called. Yamada was stuck with someone else and Aizawa was stuck with Kiko. Ayano and Michi were trying to keep straight faces as they noticed the looked on his face.

"Cheer up." Kiko told him. "We should try and form a plan…I guess we should wait until we know whether we're villains or heroes first…"

Team A – Kinoshita Mari and Kusinoki Kikyoko

Team B – Etsuko Rui and Hatayama Kaisho

Team C – Aizawa Shouta and Midorikawa Tsukiko

Team D – Ohmae Ikuko and Saionji Yohei

Team E – Yamada Hizashi and Uehara Chihiro

Team F – Chikamatsu Machi and Lida Tensei

Team G – Takasu Seiko and Suzuki Kaede

Team H – Midorikawa Ayano and Amane Michi

Team I – Horigoshi Anka and Taumi Gakuto

Team J – Egami Nariko and Togo Naokyuki

The hero teams were, A, E, F, H and J. leaving Teams B, C, D, G and I to be villains. And the groups were against each other like this;

A VS D

E VS B

F VS I

H VS G

J VS C

Kiko glanced over at Team J, Egami Nariko and Togo Naokyuki. One of them had a mutant-class quirk, giving him rock like skin, she guessed that must be Togo. The girl didn't seem to have any obvious indications of what her quirk maybe.

"Aziawa-kun, how does your quirk effect mutant-class quirks?" Kiko whispered to him.

"They have no effect." Aizawa replied, he tugged at his scarf. "Why I got this."

"Your scarf?" Kiko frowned

"Capture gear. I'll show you how to use it when we have our turn." Aizawa muttered, Kiko nodded.

"In short terms, I will leave you Egami as we don't know her quirk, you can erase it. I will take on Togo." Kiko said

"Do you even know what he can do with his quirk?" Aizawa glanced at her.

"No, but I can keep him distracted. 30 minutes, I can do that." Kiko said, though as she continued to look at Togo, she began to feel more unsure.

"Let's just wait until we get into position, don't try and over think things." Aizawa muttered. Kiko nodded, he frowned slightly, he had yet to see her look unsure. Granted this was only their second day. Ayano came over and muttered something to her twin, to which Kiko quickly replied with something, but no one ese could hear them. Ayano patted her sisters arm, before joining Michi who gave Kiko a thumb up. Kiko nodded to them, and took a deep breath.

First up was Kinoshita Mari and Kusinoki Kikyoko vs Ohmae Ikuko and Saionji Yohei. The rest of the class stood too watch the matches. Kiko stared at the screen intentaly, her naturally energic self gone and a serious version had take her place. Yamada whispered to Aiawa how scary she looked when serious. Aizawa had to agree, the dark look in her eye mad them feel as if she could attack at any moment.

Kinoshita's quirk was interesting she could become a ghost like being and go through walls and float above the ground, all the while being semi-transparent. Her partner, Kusinoki had a strange quirk. It wasn't until after that everyone learnt that she was able to speed time up or slow it down around her for 10 minutes, but it seemed like no time for them. However, it was clear after use, she felt quite sick after two uses of her quirk. Their opponents, Ohmae had a quirk that allowed her to run at super speed, and her partner, Saionji could attract and repel metal objects. The hero team come out victorious. After the first match, they returned to the monitor room to discuss the good and bad things about the match and how the other teams.

The second match began, Yamada Hizashi and Uehara Chihiro vs Etsuko Rui and Hatayama Kaisho. Yamada had his voice quirk, and his partner, Uehara had a quirk that allowed to her to build up a static charge and create electricity. Etsuko quirk allowed him to animate inanimate objects and his partner Hatayama could make his hair grow and use it as a weapon. The villains were able to keep the heroes away for a while, but the mixture of voice and static allowed the heroes to get the win.

The third match, Chikamatsu Machi and Lida Tensei vs Horigoshi Anka and Taumi Gakuto. Chikamatsu had a pair of beautiful eagle wings protruding from her back and Lida had some sort of turbo boosters on his arms, that propelled him forward. Whilst Horigoshi had a collect of ivory spines coming from his back and Taumi could read minds if he was in 2 metres from that person. The Villain team had claimed victory in that match.

The fourth match, Midorikawa Ayano and Amane Michi vs Takasu Seiko and Suzuki Kaede. Ayano and Michi were able to put their quirks to go use. Takasu was able to put people to sleep from a touch, but he had to put all five fingers on his target and Suzuki had blades coming from his arms. Takasu and Suzuki put up a good fight, however, Michi had seen the whole thing play out, so she and Ayano were able to stop them, no matter how hard they tried.

The fifth match, Egami Nariko and Togo Naokyuki vs Aizawa Shouta and Midorikawa Tsukiko was the final match. Aizawa stood by Kiko in front of their target, Kiko was frowning at the floor, they were in room with only artificial lights.

"Aizawa-kun, I guess I should explain my quirk a bit more." Kiko muttered, he looked at her. "Yes, I can fade into the shadows, but I don't like doing so. It is a great away to spring a surprise attack or to run away. Then, there is the light part of my quirk. I can create weapons from any source of light. Though, Natural light weapons do a lot more damage, it is hard for me to control. Artificial light weapons are easier to use, but are not as strong."

"I see, so, we should make a plan now. We know Togo-kun has a mutant class quirk, my erasure won't affect him, but I can erasure Egami-chan's quirk, whatever that may be." Aizawa replied, looking towards the door. A sound came from the halls, as it got closer, it was clearly a song. Kiko's eyes widened. Why did it sound like her mother? She looked at Aizawa, he looked sleep. Kiko gasped and rushed and covered his ears. He seemed to gather his wits again, he looked at her confused. Kiko was glaring at the door, as Egami entered singing with a small smile on her face. She stood before them and continued singing. Aizawa gasped as Kiko collapsed to her knees, he quickly covered his own ears.

"Tsukiko-chan!" He yelled.

"So, she's fighting your quirk." Togo came in behind Egami. No one could see Kiko's face, her face was turned to the floor, her body shaking, her hands balled into fists.

 _"Go to sleep Tsukiko, there are no monster under your bed." Her other assured her. Tsukiko was around 4 years old. Her mother left the room, Ayano was asleep on the other side of the room. Tsukiko glanced around nervously, as her music box played next to her. Suddenly a shadow raised up from under her bed, she screamed!_

Kiko's eyes flew open, she suddenly launched at Egami, her sudden movement, caught Egami unawares, Aizawa was able to act quickly, using his capure gear, he stopped Togo, and used his quirk to stop Egami using hers. The Villains taped them. Aizawa looked at Kiko, her eyes were dark.

Back in the monitor room, everyone was surprised as Kiko went straight to her twin and rested her head on her shoulder. Ayano said nothing but rubbed her head. She looked at Egami.

"How does your quirk work?" She asked

"People usually fall asleep at my voice, to them it sounds like a loved one singing a lullaby." Egami said proudly.

"Ah, right. Hiroaki-kun is dead when we get home." Ayano muttered darkly.

"And he is?" Yamada asked

"Our older brother, he played a horrible prank on me when I was four. Never really got over it to be honest." Kiko sighed, she smiled at everyone. "I'm fine."

By the end of the day, Kiko was practically leaning on Ayano, almost falling asleep. Ayano had to keep nudging her awake.

"Oh, are you guys free after classes tomorrow?" Michi asked

"Sure, why?" Ayano nodded, elbowing Kiko in the stomach.

"I'm awake!" she gasped, jumping awake. Her friends laughed, she glared at them. "You guys are mean."

"well, my parents really want to meet you." Michi told Ayano. "I haven't made true friends like you before, so you can understand that they are pretty excited."

"Wait, what?" Kiko looked at her confused.

"Michi asked if we are busy tomorrow, and we're not, so sure. We'd love to come round!" Ayano nodded.

"You guys too?" Michi looked at Yamada and Aizawa.

"Us too?" Aizawa asked

"You want _Guramu-san_ to come too?" Kiko smirked. Aizawa glared at her.

" _Kowai Neko._ " He said, it was Kiko's to glared.

"Don't." she warned him.

"Stop calling me _Guramu-san_ then." Aizawa said. Kiko sighed.

"Fine." She nodded.

"Erm, well, and yes. You two too." Michi nodded at the boys.

"I am there!" Yamada yelled, Aizawa ended up being dragged into it.

"Tomorrow should be a lot of fun." Michi smiled happily.

* * *

 ** _Kowai Neko translates as Scared cat (I couldn't think of anything else for him to say. He's bad at things like this.)  
_**

 **Right time to add more characters. To behonest I looked through all the known pro heroes (And I meann ALL) and the only one I could find that would be in their class was none other then Lida Tensei, Lida Tenya's older brother. So, I threw him in. I had to make the rest of the class up...it was so hard to come up with new quirk ideas for them.**

 **Characters from the show:**

 **Name: Lida Tensei  
**

 **Quirk: unnamed – Has turbo boosts in his arms.**

 ** **Oc's****

 **Name: Kinoshita Mari (F)**

 **Quirk: Ghost – can became a ghost to travel through walls.**

 **Name: Kusinoki Kiyoko(F)**

 **Quirk: Time control – she can speed up and slow time around her.**

 **Name: Etsuko Rui (M)**

 **Quirk: animate – can bring inanimate objects to life**

 **Name: Hatayama Kaisho (M)**

 **Quirk: - able to grow his hair and use it as a weapon.**

 **Name: Ohmae Ikuko (F)**

 **Quirk: Sonic – Can run at super speeds**

 **Name: Saionji Yohei (M)**

 **Quirk: magnetism – can attract and repel metal objects.**

 **Name: Chikamatsu Machi (F)**

 **Quirk: Wings – They have a pair of bird like wings protruding from their back**

 **Name: Takasu Seiko (M)**

 **Quirk: Dream touch – When they touch someone they will fall sleep for up to half an hour.**

 **Name: Suzuki Kaede (M)**

 **Quirk: Blade arms – steal blades can be extended from his arms.**

 **Name: Horigoshi Anka (F)**

 **Quirk: Spines – Has a collection of ivory spikes protruding from her back. They are as hard as steel, and if one breaks off, it grows back but its painful.**

 **Name: Taumi Gakuto (M)**

 **Quirk: Mindreader – when he ges within 2 metres of a person, he can read their thoughts,**

 **Name: Egami Nariko (F)**

 **Quirk: lullaby – when she sings, her voices lulls people to sleep. To the people she effects, her voices sounds like loved ones.**

 **Name: Togo Naoyuki (M)  
**

 **Quirk: Rock body – the surface of his body is covered in rocks. Super stronge and can harden the rocks across his body.**

 **Name: Uehara Chihiro (F)**

 **Quirk: Static – Builds up an electrical charge and releases it as directed attack.**

 **Name: Midorikawa Hiroaki**

 **Quirk: Nightmare – can transform into a person's worst nightmare.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

 **Hi, I have an idea for when Midoriya Izuku joins the story, but for it work I need one more character. And was wondering if any readers had a character that they wouldn't mind appearing in a future chapter. If you would like you character to appear, please send me a detail description of them and their quirk. Keep in mind I will also be posting this of Archive of our own.**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoy this little chapter. Read and review.**

* * *

Chapter 4

~The Amane family~

The following day couldn't end faster, Kiko and Ayano were pretty excited to meet Michi's family, not as excited at Yamada, but he was overall excitable anyway. Aizawa remained his usual moody-self.

"Hey, Michi, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Ayano asked

"Yeah, three younger brothers. Ichiro-kun is a year younger than me, Jirou-kun is 11, and then there Kichirou-kun is only three. He is every excited about getting his quirk." Michi smiled happily. "Other than Hiroaki, do you have any other siblings?"

"Well, the oldest is Daisuke-kun, then its Hiroaki-kun, Chisa-chan, then us, Haru-kun, Terou-kun and Gorou-kun." Ayano counted them off on her fingers.

"We have a pretty big family." Kiko muttered.

"And all your family have either light or dark based quirks?" Aizawa asked

"Yep, Kiko-chan is the only one to have both." Ayano nodded.

"Is it often like though, isn't it?" Yamada asked. "Even with the perfect combination, to have a child who has the best of both is quite low."

"Yeah, why my parents push me to use my shadow fade more often." Kiko sighed. "They keep going on about it."

"To be honest, they don't seem to notice how uncomfortable she is using it." Ayano nodded.

"But, we decided to work on it together." Kiko smiled. "And, when I am ready to use it, me and Ano-chan have a secret move to try out!"

"A secret move?" Aizawa asked

"Yeah, we are the lunar twins. No matter what happens everyone will expect us to continue to work together if we become pro heroes. Which we do." Ayano nodded. "We're had this idea since we were very little, just after we got our quirks. We don't actually know if it will work though."

"You totally have to show us once you've gotten it right!" Yamada grinned.

"Sure." The twins agreed.

At the end of the day, the small group left and headed to the station. Michi happily led the way to her home. She entered.

"I'm home, and I brought my friends too!" Michi called. There was a thunder of foots steps and her three younger brothers appeared at the door. They looked at Michi's friends with wide eyes.

"So they do exist…" The oldest one, Ichirou, smirked.

"I am going to kick your…" Michi began, but her mother stepped out.

"Welcome back! Please, come in and make yourselves at home." She smiled, Michi and her friends took off their shoes and went into the living room. Michi's father watched as Michi sit between the twins.

"You house is so cosy!" Kiko smiled

"Thanks." Michi nodded. Before she could say a word, her mother came out with drinks and homemade cookies.

"Help yourself." She said sweetly.

"Thank you." Yamada grinned, Ayano looked at Michi's parents for a moment.

"You have a question for us…don't you?" She asked.

"Was it that obvious?" Her mother sighed slightly.

"You want to know why we are friends with Mi-chan. You are afraid we are using her to use her quirk." Kiko said, she smiled brightly. "Sure, knowing the future would be a relief, I guess, knowing everything that will happen. But, I wouldn't want to know that…I think it will drive me mad."

"I feel the same way, we are more interested in finding out what's in store for us as it happens. Living in the moment!" Ayano agreed.

"What about you boys?" Michi's father turned to them.

"In all honestly, I was the one forced into this friendship." Aizawa muttered.

"You'll get use to us." Michi giggled, he sighed.

"Brilliant." Though, he didn't sound or look it.

"I just went with it, Michi-chan is pretty cool, She and Ayano wiped the floor with thir oppenents in yesterdays combat training." Yamada grinned.

"You were pretty good too Yamada-kun. But, then again, you had since birth to practice your quirk." Michi looked at him.

"True." He nodded happily. "Oh, right, kiko-chan suggested to me yesterday about your quirk Michi-chan." He reached into his bag and pulled out a pair of sun glasses.

"Sun glasses…what have they got to do with my quirk?" Michi asked, her family seemed just as interested.

"You only ever look at us directly willingly. You hid your eyes when people demanded you use your quirk on them. Am I right in guessing you have to be looking _directly_ at someone for your quirk at activate?" Kiko said.

"Yeah…it has been a big issue, its why I never got out much as a kid, something I saw were too much for me and I was depressed for a long while…" Michi nodded.

"So, if there was something you had to look through, would it be possible that your quirk would be able to activate?" Kiko looked at her, Michi stopped.

"I haven't thought about it that way before…I guess you're right. It I just had to see someone, I would be able to see my own future by looking in a mirror. That doesn't work by the way, I have tried." Michi muttered. She looked at the glasses in Yamada's hand. "so, you think sun glasses may be able to stop my quirk activating whenever I look at people?"

"It is just a theory." Kiko said. "If it works, then you can live a pretty normal life wearing the sun glasses, or maybe we could use our parents contacts to make a special pair of glasses that would allow you to see normally, whilst blocking the effect of your quirk."

"We can ask as soon as we get home too. If it works that is…" Ayano agreed.

"Okay." Michi accepted the glasses and put them on. She looked around the room, nothing…her quirk wasn't activating. "Man, it is nice to look at you all without seeing what happens in the future." She sighed. "These actually work!"

"You really care about our daughter, don't you?" Mamoru smiled weakily.

"Yeah! Of course! And if anyone wants to abuse her quirk…" Kiko punched her fist into her open hand, the threatening gesture had the added creep factor as they realised she was beaming happily. "We'll take care of them!"

"Don't act so scary Kiko-chan!" Yamada said "It's doesn't suit you!"

"And those glasses don't suit you!" Kiko pointed at him.

"And he looks and sounds like a trapped parrot…" Aizawa muttered.

"Why have you guys got to be so mean!" Yamada asked.

"Stop teasing the guy, Kiko-chan!" Michi was giggling, Ayano was shaking her head at their antics. Michi's family just watched on with smiles. A few hours later, filled up with homemade treats, the twins, Aizawa and Yamada all headed home.

"See you tomorrow Mi-chan!" Kiko waved as they left, Michi waved back, the sun glasses still covering her eyes.

"I'll speak to mom tonight, see if she can call upon some old friend. Dad will probably want to train with you went we get back." Ayano said

"Yeah, I might just use Shadow fade to escape him…" Kiko muttered.

"That would get him to leave you alone for sure." Ayano nodded.

"Well, anyway, I wonder what we'll do tomorrow…I can't wait to do some more basic training. I can't wait to move on to rescue training!" Kiko grinned. "That should be fun."

"Yep, and it will give Michi-chan to shine. She is not all that tough fighting wise, but her future sight will allow her to pin point people in most danger, and thus prioritize them during a mission." Ayano agreed. "but, we'll have to hang out again like this, it was a lot of fun."

"Next come to mine!" Yamada told them.

"I am up for that! If you come to ours, we can use our secret base that was made when we were younger. It's our own private training area at the moment." Ayano told them.

"I guess I'll come along…" Aizawa muttered, Kiko gasped and hugged him.

"I knew you cared about us!" She beamed, Aizawa tried to push her away, grumbling she was too close, too loud and being far too annoying. Yamada gave Ayano a thumb up, she just grinned and shook her head. Michi had been right, he'd get use to them.

* * *

 **No new Characters showed up in this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~The sports festival approaches~

"Urgh, I can't take this anymore!" Kiko yelled out, punching a punch bag in her and Ayano's private training place. A few weeks had passed since the day they had gone to spend at the Amane household. "I can't do it, I can't bring myself to do it! And they won't stop going on about it!"

"Kiko, calm down." Ayano said, she was in the relaxing area of their training place. She was reading a book on one of te chairs.

"I can't." Kiko punched the bag in anger. "It's my quirk, I can use what bits I want too!"

"I know." Ayano said

"But, they don't listen to me!" Kiko cried in frustration and ended up falling into one of the chairs with a heavy sigh. "I give up, Ayano…"

"Don't, you'll get there." Ayano told her. Silence fell between them, before there was a knock at the door. Kiko glared at it, so Ayano got up and opened the door, Daisuke was standing there. "What do you want, Kiko-chan's not in a good mood with the rest of you, so best leave if you want to speak to her." Ayano told him with an emotionless look.

"Actually, someone came to the door asking for you, a girl called Amane Michi…I think." He said, Kiko was suddenly beside Ayano.

"Someone say Mi-chan is here?" She asked

"At the front door…" Daisuke froze as Kiko rushed off.

"Yeah, she's a friend from school. Kiko will bring her here, so leave us be, alright?" Ayano smirked. Daisuke just shrugged and walked off.

"Wow!" Michi gasped as Kiko showed her their training area. "this is pretty cool."

"Yep. We've been using this as a training area for about five years now. Keeps us up with daily exercise and quirk training." Ayano nodded. "You're welcome to come and join us anytime."

"Thanks, I may need too. The sports festival is coming up after all." Michi nodded.

"I forgot about that…" Kiko said. "That's when pro heroes have a look at up and coming pro heroes, gets their attention for the week internship we'll have after."

"An internship… I hope the same pro hero sends and offer to you and me. I would hate to be stuck with people I don't know..." Michi muttered, she had since gotten a pair of glasses made by the same people who make hero costumes. The glasses had no effect on her eye sight, but allowed her to see things normally without her quirk activating all the time. Kiko and Ayano had assured her the glasses made her look _extra_ cute.

"Even if we aren't, we'll call you every day." Ayano smiled.

"YEAH! Besides, we need to check how everyone is doing. Oh, we could do training sessions! And invite class members!" Kiko said

"I like that idea." Ayano smiled, Michi nodded in agreement.

"First, let's ask Aizawa-kun and Yamada-kun." Michi suggested.

"Good idea, hang on." Kiko pulled out her phone, dialled a number and put it on speaker phone.

 _'Kiko-chan! Great to hear from you!'_ Yamada's voice vibrated from the phone.

"Hey Hizashi-kun! We, meaning me, Ano-chan and Mi-chan, have a great idea to help get ready for the Sports festival." Kiko told him the plan.

 _'That's a brilliant idea. I'll call Shouta-kun now! I'll drag him over!'_ Yamada grinned

"Great, so, see you in about an hour or so?" Kiko asked

 _'Yep, see you in a bit. Bye!'_ Yamada said, the call ended.

"How the hell does he stay so excitable all the time?" Michi wondered.

"I wonder the same thing about Kiko-chan sometimes." Ayano muttered in reply, grinning as her sister shot her a glare. "What? It's true."

An hour later, Aizawa and Yamada arrived, it was Midorikawa Tsuyoshi who opened the door, their father. He looked down at the boys.

"who are you?" he asked sharply, Aizawa frowned slightly, no wonder Kiko didn't like training with her parents.

"I'm Yamada Hizashi, this is Aizawa Shouta. We're friends of Tsukiko-chan and Ayano-chan's. Tsukiko-chan called me up and invited us to her training area." Yamada said.

"My daughters aren't in right now…" Tsuyoshi began.

"This is why I don't ever listen to you!" Kiko forced herself past her father. "this way you guys, ignore everyone here."

"Sure thing." Aizawa nodded, that's what he had planned to do in the first place.

"You shouldn't be having friends around, you need to practice your shadow fade…" Tsuyoshi began.

"Excuse me, Midorikawa-san…" Yamada spoke up, he glared at him. "But, maybe you have noticed, but using shadow Fade makes Kiko-chan uncomfortable."

"I have, but she needs to get over her childish fear to become better." Tsuyoshi replied.

"Isn't is her brothers fault? Hiroaki's? He used his quirk to prank her as a kid, right?" Aizawa asked

"She should have understood it was an innocent prank." Tsuyoshi looked away, Aizawa glanced at Kiko, she was staring at her father with a dead look. She grabbed Yamada and Aizawa's arms and dragged them through the house.

"More friends…" Her mother began, but stopped at the look on her face. Kiko let them go as soon as they reach the secret training den. Michi and Ayano looked up as they entered, but before a word was spoken, Kiko began to pummel the punching bag in anger.

"Okay…my dad say something?" Ayano looked at the boys. They nodded, Ayano sighed. "Leave her, she'll do that for a minute before sitting down to take breaths." The boys took a seat, and sure enough a minute later Kiko stopped and sat down. "want to talk about it?" Ayano looked at her.

"Just talking about how I should get over _Hiroaki's innocent prank._ " Kiko said

"Innocent! Damn that gave me nightmares for weeks!" Ayano burst out. "that thing horrifying!"

"What was Hiroaki-kun's prank by the way?" Michi asked

"Hiroaki's quirk is called Nightmare, he can become a person's worst nightmare." Ayano explained. "One night, after a lullaby from our mother, I had gone to sleep, Kiko-chan wasn't. After our mother left the room, Hiroaki had come out from under the bed as Kiko-chan's worst nightmare."

"And your dad says that was an innocent prank?" Aizawa gasped. "the psychological effects that could have cause may have been huge."

"Come here!" Yamada suddenly pulled Kiko into a hug.

"Geez, I'm fine now…! Kiko muttered, though she didn't seem too sure of herself.

"Like I said, she never got over it. To be honest, just thinking about creeps me out." Ayano shivered. "But, since then, Kiko-chan has never liked the dark."

"Can't blame you." Michi sighed. "Seeing my worst nightmare…" She shivered and rubbed her arms. "I don't even want to think about it."

"Anyway!" Kiko got up after being able to get out of Yamada's hug. "we need to train for the Sports festival. We'll all do our best!"

"YEAH!" The others cheered, except for Aizawa, who just muttered it.

* * *

 **Yeah...so, Tsuyoshi is sort of endevour like towards Kiko, but the major difference. Kiko isn't using her shadow fade because she doesn't want to be like her father, just that is genurally afraid of using it.**

 **Charaters introduced in this chapter:**

 **Name: Midorikawa Tsuyoshi**

 **Quirk: Lost shadow – can become a shadow to get around.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

 **A quick hi to the new followers, Minnaterak and Fire's son3. Hope you're enjoying this.**

 **And so here is the 6th chapter, hope you enjoy. Please read and Review.**

* * *

Chapter 6

~The Sports festival – Round 1 and round 2~

The sports festival was soon upon them, Class 1-A believed they had the advantage with all the special training they had put in.

"We've got this!" Kiko said loudly before they were called to the field, the class nodded.

"We should all aim for the finals, then we can show off our real power." Tensei nodded with a grin.

"Yeah!" The class cheered, they all headed on to the field. There Were thousands of people in the stands and they all knew many people were watching at home. There were going to be three rounds, the final round was going to be a person fight between those who pass round 1 and 2. Everyone listen intently, and the first round was revealed to be an obstacle course. The first 42 to complete the race would move on to the next round.

"I can see that Lida-kun's quirk will be good in a race like this." Kiko muttered "and Kusinoki-chan's quirk."

"Really? In what way?" Kusinoki asked

"Well, from that first combat training lesson, I noticed how you can use you quirk at least twice before you feel sick." Kiko whispered so only she could hear. "If you can keep up at a good pace, you can use your quirk to help you get in the top 42."

"That's true…thanks Midorikawa-chan." Kusinoki smiled.

"Call me Kiko-chan." Kiko told her.

"Then call me Kiyoko-chan, okay?" Kusinoki grinned.

"Right, good luck Kiyoko-chan!" Kiko nodded.

The race began, all the students began to run. Kiko and Ayano ran at the same pace, Michi was not too in front of them. Then the first obstacle became clear, the robots they had fought for their entrance exam. Michi skidded to a stop as one robot appeared before her, before she could react, Kiko and a shadow rushed passed her, taking it down.

 _Would you look at that people? The race has just begun, and you can already see those two students acting to protect another!_

Kiko sighed, they got a commentator. She landed on the ground next to Michi, as did the shadow as Ayano caught up.

"Let's hurry, stick close Mi-chan!" Ayano said, together they began to run. The twins taking care of robots that they knew Michi couldn't take one. The commentator went on about how they were acting. Once they got passed the robots, they had to get through a disaster zone. Buildings lay in ruins, and some of the buildings that were standing were slowly falling apart. Still working as a trio, they began to make their way through it. They soon realised it was a maze, with Michi's help, they were able to get through it without getting lost.

The final obstacle was a geyser field, Kiko went to run into it, but Michi quickly pulled her back as a huge foundation of boiling hot water burst from the ground.

"Yikes!" She gasped. "Okay, ideas?" She asked

"Just follow me, like in the maze." Michi smiled, she began to lead them through it. After escaping the geyser field, it was a straight line to the finish line. The three ran as a group over finishing line.

Ayano came third, Michi came fourth and Kiko came fifth. The rest of 1-A got through, Lida got first place, Kiko congratulated him, but he had expected him to do well, and Kiyoko had come second. She hugged Kiko thanking her for the great idea.

The second round was a Calvary game. It involved three people holding up a third, they had to get bands from other students. Kiko turned to Michi and Ayano.

"Should we be together, I already have a plan, and don't worry Michi, it doesn't involve your quirk." Kiko grinned.

"Well, I do want the chance to fight you in the finals…what's the plan, after we find someone else…" Ayano said, Kiko looked around. She had a few ideas, but then she saw Aizawa standing alone.

"Aizawa-kun! Over here!" She yelled. He looked and went over.

"What?" He asked, in his usual moody way.

"Want to be on our team? I have this super idea already!" Kiko grinned. He thought about it, before nodding.

"Okay, and the plan?" He asked

"Well, Ayano has her shadows. You could use them to go after the bands of other students." Kiko looked at her twin, who grinned.

"I'm and totally loving this idea already." She nodded.

"And if anyone gets too close, I have the light ball bombs I can make." Kiko smiled.

"We will win for sure!" Michi nodded.

"Now, we need to think about our positions." Kiko said. It was decided that Ayano was be at the front, Aizawa and Kiko around the sides and Michi on top, she told them she would use her quirk to see who was going to head for them. When it got started, it was Ayano who quickly stole the show, creating her shadows to go for bands.

By the end of it, their team came in second. Kiko pulled the team into a hug.

"We made it!" She gasped.

"Yep, now, we are rivals." Ayano pointed out. "I love you guys, but I am not going to hold back!"

"Me neither, I am evenly match you any day." Kiko happily accepted her challenge.

2And you guys have nothing on me, I will see what moves you'll make before you move them." Michi told them.

"Yeah, that's true…" Kiko nodded.

"I won't lose either." Aizawa muttered.

"that's the spirit!" Kiko grinned at him, he tried pushing her away as she tried to hug him. Michi and Ayano just laughed at the pair. Before the tournament stage, they were going to have a short break, so the small group went back into the changing room area, where Yamada rejoined them. Only a few 1-A students got through this time. Ayano, Michi, Kiko and Aizawa were four of them, there was then Tensei, Kiyoko, Hatayama and Takasu. Those who didn't get through, could already feel the tension between them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

 **Okay, a bit of a lot update. I was trying to figure out more people and quirks. I finally got there, so expect a few chapters today.**

 **Hope you enjoy, and read and review.**

* * *

Chapter 7

~ Battle plans~

The twins sat next to each other, both in silence. Their class mates glanced at them, they both had serious looks on their face. They were both trying to come up with a plan. They could easily use their knowledge of their team mates to their advantage, but there were the eight other students they didn't know and couldn't be sure what their quirks were. After an hour, they were all called out again, and the matches were announced.

Round 1

Match 1 – Lida Tensei Vs Aizawa Shouta

Match 2 – Midorikawa Tsukiko Vs Tsumemasa Emiko

Match 3 – Kishi Hitomi Vs Takasu Seiko

Match 4 – Hatayama Kaisho Vs Hikozaemon Daiki

Match 5 – Midorikawa Ayano Vs Miyako Washi

Match 6 – Mako Benjirou Vs Kyushichi Akeno

Match 7 – Jinzabura Eito Vs Kusinoki Kiyoko

Match 8 – Amane Michi Vs Yeijiro Nanami

Kiko looked for her name. She was in the second match against someone called Tsumemasa Emiko. She glanced around, and her eyes fell upon a girl looking her way. The girl had an amused look of her face, she smirked and looked away.

"Miyako-kun… wonder what his quirk is…" Ayano muttered.

"You have the advantage with being able to create shadows." Kiko told her. "You'll be able to keep you opponents back."

"That's true, but I have a feeling that you have a plan against that." Ayano looked at her.

"Is it that obvious?" Kiko chuckled.

"Yeah." Ayano nodded with a smile. "But first match is Iida-kun and Aizawa-kun."

"Iida-kun has the advantage in that match." Kiko said

"In what way?" Ayano looked at her.

"Iida-kun has a mutant-class quirk, thus Aizawa won't be able to erase it." Kiko explained, Ayano nodded in understanding.

Everyone moved to the stand to watch the first match. Apart from Kiko who went to sit in the waiting room. She looked up at the Tv that had been placed in there, so she could watch the match too.

Like she had said, Aizawa found himself at a disadvantage, whilst he was able to stand his ground for quite a while, he was ultimately sent out of bounds, allowing Iida to claim victory. She got up as the commenter called for the next contestants to get ready.

Soon, Kiko fund herself facing the girl from earlier on the field. The match began, Kiko decided that she would get the girl out of bounds using sheer force. She ran at Tsumemasa, but after delivering a single punch to her gut, Kiko reeled back as she felt as if she had also been punched. Tsumemasa smirked at her.

"Did my quirk surprise you?" Tsumemasa asked.

"Sort of." Kiko grunted, rubbing her chest. Okay, whatever the quirk was called, it was obvious that if she dealt any damage to Tsumemasa, she would also be hurt. She frowned, so sheer force wasn't going to work this time, she was going to have to try and thing about this logically. Tsumemasa began to chuckle as if she understood what Kiko was thinking. Kiko narrowed her eyes, what about attacks that didn't actually hit her, if she could attack without touching Tsumemasa, she wouldn't be hurt, right? It was worth a cry Kiko created her trademark staff and got into a defensive stance. She was going to play a little game with Tsumemasa, seeing how she found it funny. She ran t her again.

"Didn't you learn?" Tsumemasa laughed, she braced herself for an impact, but as soon as Kiko was a few steps away, she threw a ball of light at her. Tsumemasa looked at it surprised, and reflexively caught it in her hands, where it exploded. Tsumemasa was sent flying, her hands burned from the blast of the light ball. She landed outside the boundary. Kiko took a deep breath and sighed, she did it. She still rubbed her stomach as it still twinges with pain. Both Kiko and Tsumemasa were sent to see Recovery girl.

"That was a clever move." Tsumemasa commented as Recover girl fixed them up.

"Well, it was just a thought process. I don't know it would work, or if your quirk would go into effect." Kiko told her.

"My quirk deals back damage from straight on, physical contact attacks. Using a light ball like that wouldn't have set it off." Tsumemasa smiled. "Good luck in the second round, don't go losing easily now."

"I won't." Kiko nodded. She then joined her sister and friends as she watched the next two matches before Ayano was meant to fight.

Match 3 between Kishi Hitomi and Takasu Seiko was interesting. Takasu was no match for Kishi's quirk, the group watched but they were still unsure what Kishi's quirk was by the end of the match.

Then match 4 between Hatayama Kaisho and Hikozaemon Daiki seemed quite humorous, Hatayama obvious attacked with his hair, but each hit Hikozaemon seemed t get stronger, as well as a little duller. He ended up surprising everyone, by throwing Hatayama out of bounds, going through to the second round.

Math 4 arrived, Ayano was on the field with her opponent Miyako. He seemed quite pleased to be against Ayano.

"He seems very confident to be placed against her." Iida muttered, he had sat next to Kiko. She nodded.

"Either he has a quirk that will be strong against Ano-chan's or, he is just underestimating her skills." Kiko leaned back. "I'm hoping he's under estimating her. Because this match will be fun to watch." Michi's lips twitched as she tried to laugh.

"You got this Ano-chan!" Yamada yelled out as the match began. And, it had been that he was under estimating her. She had quickly summoned her maximum amount of shadows. They picked him up and carried him over the boundaries. Kiko was holding her stomach as she laughed, Michi was patting her back. The crowds found the match to be just as funny.

Match 6 – Mako Benjirou Vs Kyushichi Akeno. Mako had a very clear mutant quirk, the upper half of his body was that of a bull, whilst Kyushichi's quirk did cause everyone to jump. She was able to bring Magma rising to the surface of the earth, Mako took advantage of how long it took for the Magma to rise, and rammed into Kyushichi sending her flying out of bounds.

Match 7 between Jinzabura Eito and Kusinoki Kiyoko was fierce. But Jinzabura's Iron fist were enough to knock Kusinoki back over the bounds and he proceeded to the next round.

The final match between Amane Michi and Yeijiro Nanami was just getting ready. Michi had taken off her glasses and was smiling at Yeijiro. Yeijiro smiled back sweetly.

"I wonder what Yeijiro-chan's quirk is…then again, it may not matter." Ayano muttered.

"Amane-chan does have the advantage over all of, she knows the outcome of each fight before it has even started." Aizawa said. "That will make it easier to dodge all attacks, until her opponents make the mistake of going out of bounds."

"She could easily win this with first place without breaking a sweat." Iida nodded. Just as Aizawa had said, Michi won the match by dodging each and every attack Yeijiro threw at her, until Yeijiro stepped too close to the boundary line and Michi pushed her over it.

 _And that's it for the first-round people! Time to move to the second round of the tournament! We have 8 contestants still aiming for that top spot! Now, let's see those match matchups! Who will face who?_

The next set of matches appeared on the screen.

Round 2

Match 1 – Amane Michi Vs Hikozaemon Daiki

Match 2 – Kishi Hitomi Vs Midorikawa Tsukiko

Match 3 – Midorikawa Ayano Vs Mako Benjirou

Match 4 – Lida Tensei Vs Jinzabura Eito

"I'm against Hikozaemon-kun next, the bull guy. This is going to be a fun match!" Michi smiled and headed down to the field to get ready for her match.

"I'm against Kishi…I am still not sure what her quirk is…" Kiko frowned.

"You'll be fine. I'm against the bull guy. Make sure you get to the semi-finals okay?" Ayano nudged her with a grin.

"And I'm up against Jinzabura… I should think of a strategy." Iida muttered.

The second round begin and Michi's match against Hikozaemon went the same way as her pervious match. She took advantage of his quirk too. With every hit, he got stronger, but dimmer. He ended up stumbling out of bounds by himself. Kiko cheered loudly with Ayano as Michi got through to the semi-finals.

"Good luck Kiko-chan!" Michi grinned as Kiko passed her in the hall to her match.

"Thanks!" Kiko smiled, but she was worried, she still had no idea about Kishi's quirk…

She faced Kishi on the field, Kishi had a bright smile on her face, causing Kiko to frown more. The match began, almost immediate, the glare of the sun seemed to get brighter.

"Urgh…" Kiko covered her eyes.

"Like my quirk?" Kishi asked, Kiko gasped as she kicked in the chest. She steadied herself and dodged the next attack. "Impressive right, I can effect the glare of the sun on one target. So, I WILL BLIND YOU!" Kiko was hit back, her heels near the boundary line. Kiko stopped, wait, she effected the suns glare. She looked at her hand and frowned, this would be the perfect time, but she couldn't control…She shook her head, she had to pass. She ran from Kishi as she went to deliver a blow that would have knock her out of bounds. "Running away, that won't help." Kishi grinned. Kiko turned to her, then ran at her as she did, began to create a large ball of light, she could feel the effect of Kishi's quirk making it even more unstable, but it should work. She was about 2 foot from Kishi when she threw it, it blew up mid-air. Both of them were thrown back, Kiko gasped as she landed on her arm, the boundary line so close to her face. She sat up and looked around, the blast had brought up a load of dirt. When it cleared, Kishi was also up right, gasping for breath, her hand over the line.

 _Kishi Hitomi is out of bounds. Midorikawa wins!_

"What?" Kishi cried, she glared at Kiko who forced herself up, holding her arm with a grimace. Kiko looked back at her with a serious look. She turned when someone came to take her to Recovery girl. "How did I lose! It was meant to blind her!" Kishi Was furious.

Kiko ended up missing Ayano's match as Recovery girl patched her up. Recovery girl muttered how it was a foolish plan, but Kiko was just happy she got through. She joined Michi and Ayano, just as the final match was starting.

"That was one huge blast." Ayano smirked "What was her quirk?"

"She can increase the glare of the sun on a target. I used it to my advantage, but…it was even more out of control then it normal was. So, I am never doing that again." Kiko said

"Fair enough, but think about this. We're all through to the semi-finals!" Michi grinned.

"Us three and this match will decide the fourth." Kiko looked at the match. The match ended with Iida taking the win. Ayano, Michi, Kiko and Iida, the semi-finalists of the Sports Festival

* * *

Character introduced

 **Name: Kyushichi Akeno (F)**

 **Quirk: Magma – able to control magma under the earth's surface**

 **Name: Mako Benjirou (M)**

 **Quirk: Bull – Half Bull half man**

 **Name: Tsumemasa Emiko (F)**

 **Quirk: Aftermath – If a physical attack hits, the attack is also hurt.**

 **Name: Hikozaemon Daiki (M)**

 **Quirk: Berserk – With each hit, they grow more power, but their mental process goes down.**

 **Name: Kishi Hitomi (F)**

 **Quirk: Desolate sun – Can increase the sun's glare on one target.**

 **Name: Jinzabura Eito (M)**

 **Quirk: Iron fist – His fist can become clad in iron**

 **Name: Yeijiro Nanami (F)**

 **Quirk: Natural cure – can heal own injuries, and can emite a healing aur to heal those around her.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~The Sports festival – The semi-finals~

 _This is turning out to be quite the sports festival and we are on to the semi-finals! Two battles to see who will face of each other for the top spot! All contestants left are from the hero course, and I believe all from Class 1-A. They have a good class this year!_ The commenter yelled out, the crowd roared in excitement. Kiko stood with Ayano, Michi and Lida, they were the finalist, the best of the school. She was wondering who she would be put against, she knew she didn't stand a chance against Michi. Michi would be able to see her future and act accordingly, she knew she could pt a good battle against Ayano and Lida. _And the two fights are between these guys!_

Match 1 – Lida Tensei Vs Amane Michi

Match 2 – Midorikawa Tsukiko Vs Midorikawa Ayano

 _Would you look at that match up, the Lunar twins will face it off and we'll finally see which one is stronger!_

"Well, I guess we'll put each other to the test now." Ayano smiled

"Yep, finally a worthy opponent to go all out against!" Kiko nodded in agreement, this was sure going to be interesting.

"I'll see one of you at the final then." Michi smirked.

"Yep! I would say good luck, but I don't think you need it." Kiko laughed.

"We'll just have to see." Michi said.

 _And let the first round of the semi-finals begin!_

The match went the same as all of Michi's fights, she dodged around all the attacks. Until she was able to cause Iida to trip himself up and go over the boundary himself.

"Your quirk is good." He chuckled and smiled at her. "I wish I had a decent strategy against it.

 _And for the final round of the semi-finals, Midorikawa Tsukiko Vs Midorikawa Ayano!_

The twins stood facing each other as the match began, Kiko created two staffs and waited for her sister to act. The trouble with their battle was that they both knew the ins and outs of each other's quirk. They grew up around them, trained them together. Ayano was thinking the same thing, she had a still advantage, if Kiko was willing to use her shadow fade that could cause some issues in the fight. But, in her case, Kiko would count on her weapon creation and head on attacks. Ayano knew she had the advantage in that case because her shadows would be able to keep her at bay and force her back over the line. But, she also knew there was no way she under estimate her twin, they were just as power. The commenter spoke about the twins, commenting on their slow start, obviously bringing up the fact they knew each other's quirks and thus they were both being careful. Kiko smirked.

"I'll start then, shall I?" Kiko smiled, one staff faded, and a small ball of light replaced it, Ayano's eyes widened. "Let's get this party started!" She laughed and threw it at the ground between them. The ball of light exploded in a flash of light, dust was turned up into the air. Ayano smirked, the dust was blocked the sun, she could take this chance. She summoned and sent one shadow racing towards her sister. She frowned, using the shadow, she could see her sister anywhere, was she using the dust to hide. Looking out of her own eyes, she frowned. Then a small smirk appeared on her lips as she felt her shadow being destroyed. Clever. She created three more shadows and placed them before the dust cloud, looking out of the middle one. The dust began to clear, but Kiko had gone. She quickly glanced around, only for the middle shadow to be destroy, her vision blurred as she was forced to look of her own, eyes, she saw her blurred sister running at her. In defence, Ayano created a few more shadows. Kiko snarled slightly, she jumped, landing on one of the shadows and used it to push herself into the air, which she then created two more light balls, and threw them near Ayano's feet. Ayano ran, avoiding the blasts, the gust caught her off guard. The balls of light were natural light weapons, that explained it. She knew Kiko usually used Artificial light weapons as she found them easier to handle, the light balls were basically unstable power they blew up after a minute or at contact with something. Dangerous to use as an actual weapon, but Kiko was using them as a cover deceive, which was pretty clever. She had a feeling she would continue to use the dust as cover. The five shadows she had still out on the field, she put them round the dust once more, but this time she went between them. But one by one , they were destroyed. And thus the cycle continued, Ayano created her shadows, to surround the dust cloud Kiko kept creating. Finally Kiko took out the shadow on the field, Ayano went to create another, but found she couldn't. She had created her limit amount. Kiko grinned and began to laugh.

"You lost count!" She said, before creating another Light ball, she threw it and it landed near her feet, Ayano was blasted back. She landed on her back, looking up at the sky.

 _And Midorikawa Ayano has got out side of the boundaries!_

Ayano smiled, she did try, she should have noticed it was part of Kiko's major plan. Kiko appeared above her, holding out her hand with a smile. Ayano smiled back and took her hand, Kiko pulled her too her feet.

"We have to spar like that more often, it was a lot of fun." Kiko told her.

"Sure was, and those balls of light, they're made of natural light, aren't they?" Ayano asked

"Yeah, I can't use them correctly yet, but they are good for creating a distraction or cover." Kiko nodded.

"Well, good luck against Michi." Ayano smiled

"I don't stand a chance, but may as well entertain, right." Kiko replied. "At least I get second place."

"True." Ayano and Kiko left the field, as it was being repaired for the final round.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

~The Sports festival – The finals and the aftermath! ~

 _Okay, this is the final fight and the final event of the Sports festival. The fight between Amane Michi and Midorikawa Tsukiko! They have passed every opponent to stand here! So, let's begin!_

Kiko frowned, Michi was smiling at her. Kiko knew that Michi had seen how this would end, but she was going to be sure this ended on her terms, not Michi's. She created a light ball and threw it. Michi moved out of the way, and Kiko ran at her. Michi dodged most on Kiko's attacks, but Kiko was able to lightly knock her with end of her staff. Kiko watched as momentary confusion crossed Michi's face, Kiko was a little surprised at the look, but Michi seemed to have gathered her mind first, she grabbed Kiko's arm and pushed her back.

 _Midorikawa Tsukiko had stepped out of bounds! Amane Michi is the winner!_

Kiko looked down, the back of her left heel was over the line, she looked back at Michi who smiled.

"You surprised me a little." Michi admitted.

"And your sudden confusion surprised me, you just recovered faster. Um, how did I surprise you?" Kiko asked

"I knew each move you would make, but, you were still able to change you action a little bit that is changed what I saw. I knew I had to act quickly." Michi smiled, she laughed and hugged Kiko. "We made it, we're the top two!"

"Yeah, and you're number 1." Kiko grinned.

Soon, Michi, Kiko and Iida stood on a pedestal, Iida got third place, Kiko second and Michi placed at number one.

"You all fought well, I hope you take what you have learnt from the sports festival." Nezu, the principle smiled.

"Yes Sensei." The three students nodded.

They were allowed to have a few days to chill after the sports festival, Ayano and Kiko would spend all their time out with Michi, Aizawa and Yamada. But, after the first day break, they found it impossible to walk around without Kiko, Ayano and Michi being swarmed, instead they all rested at the Amane house. Michi's parents were happy to have them over.

"This is annoying, we can't go anywhere without be recognised." Kiko sighed

"Well, I guess that is something we'll have to get over. Heroes are a big deal after all." Michi said.

"I don't want to be in the news." Aizawa muttered.

"An Underground hero sounds like a good idea." Kiko nodded.

"Well, think of it this way, we'll have our internships soon, so that is something to look forward too." Ayano smiled. "we'll get to shadow real pro heroes. I bet you and Kiko will get loads of offers."

"Yeah…mostly from people who want to use my quirk." Michi frowned, then looked confused. "but, I have a feeling I am going to get a rather interesting offer…"

"From who?" Kiko asked

"Don't know, it's just a feeling." Michi shrugged. "Well, at least we'll have stories to share once the internships are over.

"Yeah, I'll make sure to keep you all up dated!" Kiko grinned, her friends nodded.

 _Pro heroes_

The number one Hero, All Might watched the Sports festival, his eyes set on the young girl Amane Michi, she was able to fore tell her opponents moves, how they would react and then she would act accordingly. He looked over at his side kick, Sir Nighteye, he had the quirk Foresight. From what he knew and what he saw, this girl had a very similar Quirk. Was it possible that this was the girl had dominated the news a few years back, the girl with the quirk that could see the future. He was all for the media, but he had not apricated how they handled it. He turned to Nighteye, with his usual smile.

"Send in a request to have Amane Michi internship here." All Might told him.

"Sir." Nighteye nodded.

The number two hero, Endeavour was also watching the Sports festival, he's eyes one another. Midorikawa Tsukiko, her quirk seemed naturally powerful, and of course he had heard about her before. She had a dual quirk, a cross between her mothers and fathers. He smiled, it would be worth having her internship with him, that way, he could see what she was truly capable of, he could see a lot of hidden potential within her. He sent in an immediate request.

They were only two of many pro heroes watching, surveying the students to see which ones they believed would be worthy of interning with. Of course, many eyes were locked on to the top students.

* * *

 **Name: Yagi Toshinori (All Might)**

 **Quirk: One for All - stock piles power and can be transferred to another person.**

 **Name: Sir Nighteye**

 **Quirk: Foresight - can see someones future from a 3rd person persecptive after touching them and keeping eye contact.**

 **Name:Todoroki Enji (Endeavour)**

 **Quirk: Hell flame - can create and control fire at will.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~Hero names and Internship offers~

"Hero names." Class 1-A repeated after their teacher.

"Yes, for the internships, you will be using a hero Id, whilst it doesn't have to be permanent, most heroes keep the name they choose now. So, I will be judging your names." The teacher said. "So, think about them carefully, you don't want to be stuck with a name you don't like." White boards were handed out, the class was silent as their minds tried to come up with a hero name.

Michi was looking down at her board, wondering what would be the best name for her. She wanted it to represent her quirk and what she could offer the people. She glanced out the window with a small frown.

"Right, has anyone got there's?" The teacher called.

"Me!" Two voices rang out, Michi turned to see Kiko and Ayano with their hands raised.

"Both of you at the same time." The teacher seemed impressed.

"To be honest, we decided on our hero names ages ago." Ayano smiled.

"even as we move on to be pro heroes, we want to continue to work together. So, can we say ours together?" Kiko asked, the teacher nodded. The twins got up. Ayano showed her board first.

"I'm the Shadow hero- New moon!" She declared.

"And I'm the Day and Night hero – Eclipse. And together…" Kiko grinned

"We are the lunar twins!" They said together, The teacher clapped her hands.

"Great names you too. Catchy and easy to remember. And suited to your quirks. Perfect!" They Smiled. They both sat back down.

"Me next!" Iida Tensei raised his hand, he moved to the front. "I'm the Turbo Hero – Ingenium!"

"Nice." The teacher nodded. One by one, each member of the class came up to present their names.

Kinoshita Mari – The Spirit hero – Paranorma

Kusinoki Kiyoko – The time hero – Stop Watch

Estuko Rui – The animation hero – Motion

Hatayam Kasiho – The hair hero – Hairecles

Ohmae Ikuko – The speed hero – Sonic

Saionji Yohei – The magnet hero – Magnetise

Chikamatsu Machi - The winged hero – Skyra

Takasu Seiko – The dream hero – Morpheus

Suzuki Kaede – The Bladed hero – Épee

Horigoshi Anka – The Spine hero – Spike

Taumi Gakuto – The mind hero – Mindful

Egami Nariko – The sleep hero – Siren

Togo Naokuki – The Rock hero – Boulder

Uehara Chihiro – The charge hero – Static

Yamada Hizashi – The voice hero – Present Mic.

Aizawa couldn't think of his name so Yamada proudly announced that he should be called Eraserhead, to which Aizawa agreed.

"Okay, finally, Amane. You have yours?" The teacher asked, Michi nodded, getting up, she showed them her board.

"I'm the future hero – Envision!" Michi announced proudly.

"That is brilliant, a very good name!" Their teacher nodded. Not long later they were all dismissed.

"Did you two really come up with those names when you were younger?" Yamada sat on the edge of his desk, the whole class bunched together to speak about the names they had come up with.

"Yeah, cool right?" Kiko smiled. "And You're name, Envision! That sounds so cool!" Michi blushed slightly.

"Thanks, it took a while to come up with." Michi admitted.

"I kind of just cheated with mine. The term Épee is French for sword." Suzuki told them.

"It's was pretty clever, Spike was a pretty dumb name, but the only one I could think of." Horigoshie sighed. "But, I can deal with it. You're was pretty cool Iida, and yours Kusinoki. Stop watch!"

"Thanks, I have been thinking of it for a while to be honest." Iida looked away shyly.

"Yeah, all our names are pretty cool. We just need to wait and see who wants us to go on an internship at their company. I am so excited!" Kusinoki grinned.

"I am hoping Ectoplasm will want me to go. He makes clones, and I create shadows. I could use his help to see if I can make more than my usual 30 every 3 hours." Ayano muttered. "But, you can count on our parents asking for us, Kiko-chan."

"Yeah, but I am never going to internship with them. I deal with them enough already. I would like to internship with a hero with a dual quirk to help me deal with the second part of mine." Kiko said

"We'll have to consider what kind of heroes we want to be. After all, heroes specialise in different areas." Takasu added. "I think my quirk would be more suited to aid with rescues."

"Mine too." Michi nodded in agree. The class continued to discuss which areas they believed their quirks would fit into, but what area they really wanted to get into.

The following day, everyone was handed a list with their Internship offers, Michi gasped at hers and immediately wrote down her ideal place, as did Ayano. Kiko was frowning at her sheet. She had quite a few offers, but was unsure which one to go too. Her eyes fell upon Endeavour… he didn't have a dual quirk, but he was the number two hero. She wrote down his company as her opinion. At least she could learn a lot from him.

Kiko was silent as she walked home with her group of friends.

"Can you believe it! All Might asked me to internship with him. I am so excited!" Michi gasped with a bright smile.

"And Ectoplasm asked for me, which I put as my option of course. What about you Kiko-chan?" Ayano asked

"Endeavour." She replied simply.

"Endeavour, he's the number two hero. Wow, that's so cool." Yamada grinned.

"Yeah, but he has a simple quirk, I was hoping someone with a dual quirk would ask, but no…Maybe it was because I don't use it…" Kiko looked at her hand sadly.

"Hey, you will, at some point. Take your time." Ayano told her.

"Yeah, I guess." So, I guess we'll all be pretty busy, following such great heroes around." Kiko forced one a smile, one her friends saw right through. But, they didn't press the matter further. Though, Ayano and Kiko did get an earful from their parents for not choosing them.

* * *

 **Name: Ectoplasm**

 **Quirk:Clones - release ectoplasm from his mouth that forms into clones of himself.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

~Internship – day 1~

On the first day of internship, the friends said their farewells, before heading to their internship placements, their hero costumes in hand.

 _Amane Michi and All Might_

Michi looked up at the building, inside she would meet the greatest hero to date. Taking a deep breath, she stepped inside.

"Hello?" She called. "I'm Amane Michi, I'm here for the Internship."

"Ah, Young Amane, is HERE!" A huge man announced, causing her to jump, her eyes widened as she lay eyes on the hero.

"All Might!" She gasped, before bowing. "Thank you for extending an offer to me."

"Not at all, you Quirk seemed to work in a similar way to my Sidekick's, so I thought you could learn a thing or two by watching him. Meet Sir Nighteye." All Might smiled, Nighteye nodded at her. Michi kept her glasses on and frowned.

"What do you mean by that sir?" She asked

"I can see a into the future after having contact with someone and maintaining eye contact, you?" Nighteye said, in a challenging tone.

"When I look at some directly, I can see the main path they have set out, occurrences will happen without change. On occasion I will see several paths a person can take." Michi explained, Nighteye looked at her with wide eyes.

"So, you knew how each battle would end before it began." All Might said

"Yes, though, my friend Kiko-chan caught me off guard in the final battle, a simple movement she did differently changed what I saw, and I only one because my surprise surprised her and I took advantage of that." Michi added.

"Well, let us sit and talk about what you will be doing during this internship." All Might told her. Michi nodded and followed them further in the building.

 _Midorikawa Ayano and Ectoplasm_

"I am guessing you already have an idea why I requested you?" Ectoplasm said

"Because I can create shadows that work similarly to you clone quirk." Ayano spoke.

"Yes, now, I believe you will have a limit on how many you can make." Ectoplasm looked at her.

"A maximum of 30 every 3 hours." Ayano nodded.

"Now, I find the number of clones I can make depends on how I am feeling. Most of the time I can create up to 30 at one time, but if I am in a very good mood, I find and can make up to 36." Ectoplasm told her.

"So, my maximum could also depend on how I feel?" Ayano muttered, she thought deeply about it, she had never considered that before.

"Yes. No, seeing how I haven't been called out, lets see what your shadows are capable of, shall we?" Ectoplasm said, Ayano smiled brightly. She nodded and followed after him.

 _Midorikawa Tsukiko and Endeavour._

When Kiko entered Endeavour's hero company, she shivered at the intimating atmosphere of it. She glanced around with a slight frown. She had done some more research before she had come, Endeavour was only around 11 years older, and already a great hero. She wondered why he would ask for her… She stopped in the entrance, someone then led her upstairs to an office.

"The student you requested from the U.A is here sir." The employee said, before going off. Kiko turned and looked at the hero. Endeavour was large man, his hero costume had flames coming off it, and he had a fire mask, beard and even moustache.

"Thank you for the request sir, I look forward to learning from you." She bowed.

"Do you know why I requested you, Midorikawa Tsukiko?" Endeavour asked

"No sir…" Kiko replied. He looked right at her.

"You have a dual quirk, correct?" He said

"Yes sir." She nodded.

"At the sports festival, you clearly had the ability to create weapons from light. What is the second part of your quirk?" Kiko looked down at his question.

"I am able to fade into the shadows sir." She answered.

"May I ask, why didn't you use that? Surely it would have given you and advantage?" Endeavour watched her curiously.

"I-It may sound stupid, but I am afraid of the dark and that part of my quirk. I fear that if I fade into the shadows, I may not be able come back." Kiko said. Endeavour nodded.

"You acknowledged the flaw, you can now act to correct it. That is why I asked for you. I will aid you in using that second part of your quirk. You are wasting a lot of potential by avoiding. Do I make myself clear?" Endeavour told her.

"Yes sir. I'll do my best!" Kiko nodded, though she was terrified on the inside. Maybe choosing Endeavour was not her best idea.

 _That evening_

"Hey Kiko, how's everything going? I not long got off the phone from Michi, she is having a great time with All Might, Ectoplasm is also pretty cool. How's endeavour?" Ayano smiled, calling her sister on the phone.

"Horrible." Kiko sighed and shivered. "He's getting me to work on my Shadow fade."

"Is that wise?" Ayano sat up with a frown.

"Not sure. He say's I am wasting a lot of potential by avoiding it. So, he is helping me overcome it." Kiko explained.

"How far did you get?" Ayano asked.

"Well, got as far as fading my whole hand in the shadows." Kiko answered. "that was before he was called out on a job and I went with him."

"Well, that's a bit of improvement." Ayano smiled "Think you will be able to completely fade by the end of the week?"

"I'm not so sure. But I have a feeling Endeavour is going to try and make me either way." Kiko sighed. She didn't want to describe the cold feeling she felt when she used it…

"Well, you know me, and the others are routing for you!" Ayano cheered.

"Yeah, and I am routing for you guys too. I better get some sleep. I bet Endeavour's going to work me to the bone tomorrow." Kiko said

"Right, well, Night." Ayano smiled

"Night." Kiko ended the phone call, putting her phone to the side, she lay down and let her tiredness take over.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's note:**_

 _ **Right, I figured I should really explain something I have only decided recently.**_

 _ **To start with I was just going to put this whole story idea into one and the overall name being Not So Hopeless. But that has recently changed when I decided to split it up, it just makes things a littl easier to keep track of. So, whilst I had original planned up to 51 chapters, I have split it into**_

 _ **Story 1 - 30 chapters**_

 _ **Story 2 - 21 chapters**_

 _ **Story 1 is this story, as you have probably guessed. This will take the stoyr up to a huge event. I decided on a few things that will be explained in that final chapter and the first chapter of story 2. This story will contain all of Ayano, Michi and Kiko's U.A life and a few years after.**_

 _ **Story 2 - this is when I will be starting the Midoriya story, I have made some huge changes... so please don't kill me! And this will end the same way as the first season of the anime.**_

 _ **There is a story 3 which will be based around the second season, but I still have a few flaws in my planning to sort out, and I have no idea how many chapters it will have. So, hold on with my guys. I will try and get the other Internship workplacement chapters done by tonight, so we can move on after.**_

 _ **So, other then all that info, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Read and Review.**_

* * *

Chapter 12

~Internship – day 2~

 _Amane Michi and All Might_

"Right, young Amane. Your quirk can have many uses to this society. Mainly, you can help see those who are most in danger during a disaster." All Might told her. Michi nodded.

"Yes, I basically did that to get into U.A, pulling people out of tight spots. And my friends mentioned it when we were talking about what heroic areas we would like to go into." Michi said.

"Forward thinking is good; however, you need to be able to see the person directly, correct?" All Might looked at her.

"Yes sir, it is why I cannot see my own future, and why I wear glasses most of the time, it stops my quirk from working." Michi tapped her glasses.

"So, when it comes to people behind glass, you wouldn't be able to help as much, but you would still be helpful. Now, you'll be following me around so keep close. If you see something important, tell me." All Might smiled. Michi nodded, and took off her glasses. She glanced at All Might, curious to see what he's future held, she had a feeling he would be the symbol of his peace to the end of his day. Her eyes widened in surprise, All Might glanced back at her. He chuckled.

"Don't worry, Sir Nighteye had already informed me of what will occur." All Might said, It was Michi's turn to be surprised.

"It doesn't hurt him?" Michi asked, All Might stopped.

"Seeing painful things hurts you?" All Might muttered.

"Oh, no. But, if I see and important event, one that needs to occur. I say anything about or try to prevent it, I will be physically hurt due to the changes made. I can mention it to people not involved, but if they tell anyone involved, I will still be hurt..." Michi explained. "I have practically done that with my class, but luckily those I have told know they can't tell so it's just one big secret we're all waiting to happen."

"I see, your quirk may be useful, but the side effects seem quite dangerous." All Might said. "Well, that being said, please be careful, I don't want you being hurt due to telling me issues that must happen."

"Yes sir." Michi nodded, and she followed All Might on his patrol.

 _Midorikawa Ayano and Ectoplasm_

"Today, we'll do a patrol first. Then we'll work on increasing you shadow limit." Ectoplasm told Ayano as they set off on the second day.

"Yes sir." Ayano nodded, she listened to Ectoplasm explain what pro-heroes did, how they were paid, and heroes should consider what areas their quirk would work best in.

"So, a quirk like mine should be able to work in both arrests and rescues, right?" Ayano asked

"Yes. But, could explain a little more about what you are able to do with your quirk?"

"Well, once created, I am able to see things from the shadows perspective, but only one at a time. And whilst I can feel when they are destroyed, I don't feel any pain of it." Ayano explained. "If a shadow I am using to see is destroy, my vision will be lost until it returns to my body and that will depend on how far the shadow is from me."

"That occurred during the sports festival, didn't it?" Ectoplasm looked at her.

"Yes sir." She nodded.

"Well, considering those factors, your quirk may be best suited to rescues, can you think of why?" Ectoplasm asked

"I suppose…" Ayano thought about it as they walked. "I guess in a situation such as a building collapsing, I could send my shadows into the ruins to check and rescue any survivors, that will help keep heroes from putting themselves at risk by entering an unstable ruin. However, considering the side effect of using a shadow to see, if a shadow was destroyed, depending on how far I am from the site it could take a while for my vision to return. And I would have to wait until I got my sight back before sending in another Shadow."

"Correct, now, what is you were to face a villain?" Ectoplasm said

"well, of course, if they knew of the sight weakness that came with my quirk they could use that to their advantage. But they could also use the 30 shadows limit and the shadow's time limit to their advantage. On the other hand, I could easily distract a villain with my shadows until another hero arrived, and I could get people in the area to safety using my shadows." Ayano muttered, she smiled as Ectoplasm nodded in agreement.

"It is a good habit to make sure you consider you strengths and weaknesses before going to involve yourself in an incident." Ectoplasm smiled. "Remember, one misjudgement could easily lead to someone getting hurt."

"Right." Ayano nodded as they continued their patrol.

 _Midorikawa Tsukiko and Endeavour_

"Just a little more." Endeavour urged. Kiko had closed her eyes, her lower body slowly being swallowed by shadows. She took calm breaths, trying to ease her mind. Despite her fear, she felt herself relax, so calm… But, her mind switched back to that _prank_ , and she lost her concentration, she came back into view. Kiko grimaced and opened her eyes to look at Endeavour, she could see the slight disappointment in his expression. She frowned and glanced down.

"Sorry, sir." She apologised.

"You were doing so well too." Endeavour said, she perked up at that, that was the first time he had praised her. Could she call that praise? Who cares, she nodded.

"I'll try again!" She told him, Endeavour seemed surprised at her sudden commitment to his training. She was started again, every time she felt her concentration slip, Endeavour would make her do it again, and they cycle went like that for the entire day.

Kiko sat in the room she had been given at the Todoroki residence, she was staying with them until the work placement was over. She was rubbing her head. That day's training had emotionally worn her out. Yes, she had succeeded in gaining more control over her shadow fade, but it would have been easier if she didn't hate it. She felt like she was going to be an emotional wreck when she returned to U.A. There was a knock on her door, she looked up as a woman with pure white hair came in with a tray.

"Sorry to bother you, I thought you may like some tea after your training." She smiled kindly.

"Oh, thank you." Kiko nodded. The woman and Kiko sat on the floor with the tray between them. Kiko took a sip of the hot tea, the heat calming her. "I Hope my husband isn't be too hard on you." Kiko choked on her tea, before looking at the woman in surprise.

"You're Endeavour's wife? How did he get someone as nice as you?" Kiko asked, before covering her mouth. But the woman smiled sweetly.

"Have you heard of Quirk marriages?" She asked, Kiko thought about, she had heard of them, but wasn't sure what they actually involved. She shook her head. "Quirk marriages is when a marriage is arranged between two people with compatible quirks. He used his influence to bribe my family into agreeing, and here I am."

"So, he wants a kid with a mixture of your quirks…I guess that suddenly explains why he requested me." Kiko muttered in an annoyed voice. "So, have you had a dual quirk kid?"

"Not yet. I have three kids, two older boys and a girl. They are all adorable in their own way, but Endeavour wants a dual quirk child…" She sighed. "I worry if I do have such a child…he will train him harshly."

"I could help training, once I learn how to use the second part of my quirk." Kiko said, the woman smiled.

"That would put my mind at ease, you are a good child, and I feel you'll make a great hero." She smiled. "So, keep it up."

"I will, Thanks!" Kiko grinned, but she noticed a look in her eye. Fear? Hurt? She wasn't sure, but she had a feeling whatever it was would come to light.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's note:**_

 _ **I should probably mention I hate Endeavour! So yeah, Kiko will also hate him - And I know I am not the only one who hopes he is killed off in the show/manga. I really, really hate him.**_

 _ **A quick hello to the new person who favourite this,**_ _ **Marjolein97. Hi, hope your enjoying it.  
**_

 _ **Anyway. Enjoy this chapter, read and review.**_

* * *

Chapter 13

~Internship – day 3~

 _Amane Michi and All Might_

All Might was out at a pretty big rescue, it would have been too dangerous for Michi to go, so he had left her in the care of Sir Nighteye. Sir Nighteye, in turn, gave Michi some paper work. It was all cases All Might had been involved it, rescues and villain's fights. From what she gathered from each rescue was that he seemed to have extreme strength, speed, senses. The overall super human, like something from those really old comics that came out before quirks came to be, it was bizarre considering no one actually knew what his quirk was. Sir Nighteye watched as she went through the paper work, muttering her own thoughts out loud as she did.

"All Might can transfer his quirk, can't he?" She finally asked what had been on her mind for a while. The sudden question surprised Sir Nighteye, but he quickly caught himself and frowned at her.

"How did you know?" He asked

"I saw it." Michi replied. "At some point he will find a perfect vessel and that person will receive his quirk…though, I don't know who that person is, not yet. I guess I will know if I see them." Michi looked at the next case. "And don't worry, I don't plan on sharing that information. I'll keep the secret."

"Good." Sir Night nodded, he continued to watch the girl. Not even he had seen All Might passing on his quirk, but he knew of the incident that would probably force him to look for a successor. It was a slight relief to know he would find the perfect vessel. He watched as a small crease formed on Michi's forehead.

"Sir Nighteye, can you see your own future with your quirk?" She asked.

"I can see events and a person's movements and my reaction to them." He replied.

"What if you saw something you didn't like? Would you deviate from what you saw, would you change what the future had?" Michi glanced over at him.

"No. The future is set, it cannot be changed." Sir Nighteye told her. "Is this about what you saw when you looked at All Might?"

"Yeah, I know he knows… but…" Michi sighed. "I wish to intervene, but if I did my quirk would react and harm me, but I still can't bare the knowledge it will happen…"

"All Might has already accepted it as his fate. There is nothing we can do, we can use wait until it happens." Sir Nighteye said.

"I see… Seeing the future can be infuriating…" she muttered, Sir Nighteye nodded in response.

 _Midorikawa Ayano and Ectoplasm_

When out on a patrol, Ectoplasm and Ayano were pulled into a situation. A building was currently one fire. Ectoplasm had sent clones in to make sure no one was inside.

"Please, stay back it is too dangerous to get close!" Ayano said loudly at the crowd forming to watch, luckily the police turned up not too long later to help keep the crowd back, Ayano looked towards the burning building. She glanced at the windows, it was a flat, so who knew how many people were inside still… She glanced further up to see someone waving through the smoke. "Ectoplasm, there is someone further up there! Floor 15!" She pointed.

"All my clones are getting the other inhabitants, do you think your shadows could last long enough to get up there?" Ectoplasm asked

"But, I am not allowed am I…" Ayano frowned, worriedly looking up at the person. Ectoplasm had to get the sheriff over and speak to him about it, he gave his permission. Ayano took a deep breath and created several shadows. Using the first one as her eyes, she sent the shadows into the building. The shadows quickly ascended the building, until they found the people. Luckily enough as the shadows were leading them, Ectoplasms clones came to help. Ayano pulled her sight from the shadows and let them be destroyed by the fire. There were a few burns, but no deaths, which was a relief. The sheriff shook her hand saying he was looking forward to when Ayano became a hero, even the family thanked.

"You're Midorikawa Ayano, one of the lunar twins." A reported seemingly appeared from nowhere, causing her to jumped, Ectoplasm stood behind her, she looked at him wondering if it was okay if she talked. He nodded.

"Yes." She replied quickly.

"We all saw how you used your quirk at the sports festival, may we have a word about this rescue?" The reporter asked

"Ectoplasm need some assistance, as I can make shadows, I could use them to make sure anyone else who was trapped was safe until his clones had gotten other people out. This way no one would be hurt." Ayano spoke quickly, blushing slightly. "I only acted because I needed too."

"Do you plan on becoming a rescue hero once you leave U.A?"

"I think I will be betters a support hero…well, in the sense that I will assist other heroes in recues and possibly against villains." Ayano smiled. "Either way, I want to be a hero that people can count on in any situation."

"I see, one last thing, do you have a hero name, or are you still deciding?" Ayano glanced at Ectoplasm, he nodded again. Ayano turned to the camera and beamed happily.

"I'm the Shadow hero -New Moon!" She declared happily. Ectoplasm excused himself and Ayano. She sighed once they were out of earshot.

"You did well, Thank you for your assistance. With so many people in tat building I wouldn't have been able to get them all without help. Well done." Ectoplasm said.

"Thank you, sir,!" Ayano blushed happily at the praise.

 _Midorikawa Tsukiko and Endeavour_

Kiko steadily glared at Endeavour. Kiko and Todoroki Miyuki were still drinking tea and talking when Endeavour had caught them. Only to make Miyuki leave and warned Kiko not to speak to her again. The way Miyuki had looked when Endeavour walked in was still in Kiko's mind. His back was to her as he spoke to his agency, he was missing the fact that Kiko was slowly fading into the shadows of the room.

"Right, Midorikawa." He got off the phone, Kiko jumped slightly, her concentration broke, and she appeared as normal as he looked back at her. "We are going on a patrol of the city today, come along." Kiko nodded.

She walked just behind him to the side as they walked through the streets. Many people would gasp and look in their direction. Of course, Endeavour would get this attention, he was the second-best hero of this age.

"Do you know why heroes go on patrols?" Endeavour asked.

"To keep an eye out for suspicious activity and it also reassures the people that the heroes are out protecting them." Kiko replied.

"Good Answer." Endeavour nodded. He explained more about how Heroes are paid, and the main jobs heroes were often required to do.

About an hour after they had started their patrol, there was an incident, just a small-time robber. Endeavour sorted it out pretty quickly. Kiko stood to the side with a thoughtful expression. Endeavour was a really great and powerful hero, one that could easily match All Might. So, what did All Might have that Endeavour lacked?


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:**

 **Righ, in this chapter there will be mention of the physical abuse Endeavour had performed agianst his wife. It will lead on to events later on in the overall arc of this fic, with one of those events in story 2 and story 3. So, yeah.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 14

~Internship – day 4~

 _Amane Michi and All Might_

"Just sit and relax." Sir Nighteye said, at his request, Michi had joined him for morning mediation to help clear her head before the day began. As he had told her, going into a fight or a rescue without a clear head could lead to people getting injured. So, the sidekick and student sat side by side in silence, eyes closed, breathing slow and balanced. Michi could feel her worries melt away. It was a bit of a surprise for All Might to walk into find them both, he left them too it until they had done.

After morning meditation, All Might took Sir Nighteye and Michi out for a patrol. With All Might's super hearing they were always first to a scene. Michi noticed that it didn't matter what All Might did, rescues, fight Villains, he did it with a huge smile.

After the day's work, All Might let Sir Nighteye go and treat Michi to a meal out, so they sat at a remen place. They sat at the counter eating their remen, Michi quite enjoyed hers.

"It's your last day tomorrow, isn't it?" Sir Nighteye asked

"Yeah, I have learnt so much, and I never thought Meditation would be such a help." Michi smiled

"If you mediate morning and night, you will start the day with a clear head and go to sleep with a clear head. It will keep you calm in most situations." Sir Nighteye advised.

"I'll start doing that." She nodded

"If I am no longer a sidekick by the time you finish U.A, I would like it if you came and worked as mine." Sir Nighteye told her. Michi beamed at him happily.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you." Michi said, she really had enjoyed her time with All Might and Sir Nighteye and was sad that her time was coming to an end.

 _Midorikawa Ayano and Ectoplasm_

"As you will be leaving tomorrow, I just want to test your abilities in a fight." Ectoplasm told her.

"You want us to spar?" Ayano muttered.

"Yes, are you ready?" He asked. Ayano took a deep breath, before nodding.

In a training area, Ayano stood across from Ectoplasm. He created several clones and they ran at her. Ayano dodged for the most part, before summoning a shadow whole help lift her into the air. Ayano kicked one of the clones in the head and it vanished. Ectoplasm was clearly impressed. She had obviously trained to fight without her shadows, which was also a good thing to do. A hero should never just result to using one trick, it would become too obvious to the enemy. The Training continued until Ayano ran out of shadows to summon.

"Very good." Ectoplasm nodded. "You have done well since you've come here. I hope you have also learnt from this experience."

"Yes sir." Ayano nodded, she bowed to him. "Thank you."

The rest of the day, Ayano and Ectoplasm went on a patrol. That evening, Ayano gave Kiko a call, but Kiko didn't pick up, so she gave Michi a call instead.

"Hey Ayano, how's everything going?" Michi picked up after the second ring.

"Good, kind of sad that this is ending." Ayano replied.

"I know how you feel, oh, I saw you in the paper! Great aiding with that rescue, kind of jealous." Michi said. "What has Kiko said about it?"

"No idea, I couldn't get through to her." Ayano frowned.

"Maybe she is still busy, I can imagine Endeavour being the type of hero to keep her working hard, either that or she's asleep."

"Yeah, that's what I guessed. We'll find out tomorrow. We'll meet at the station, right?" Ayano asked

"Of course, Yamada-kun and Aizawa-kun have also agreed to meet me there. They've had a fun time too." Michi told her.

"Great, we can all talk about them. See you tomorrow." Ayano smiled.

"See you tomorrow! Night." The call ended. Ayano looked down at her phone and sighed. Tomorrow they would go back home, their time of shadowing a pro hero, over.

 _Midorikawa Tsukiko and Endeavour_

Kiko had no idea what was going on, it had begun early that morning. She had spotted Miyuki speaking with Endeavour with a look of worry, but Endeavour seemed to ignore her, before ordering Kiko to go to the training room. That day was nothing but combat training with Endeavour, it killed Kiko. She ached all over when she went to bed that evening. She wasn't hungry, she just wanted to sleep. But, she hadn't been asleep long when she was awoken by an argument. In her sleeply haze, she followed the sounds to the lounge area. Which brought her to her current situation. She stood in the hall as she watched Endeavour strike his wife, she fell to her knees, clutching her cheek. Miyuki glanced up and saw Kiko standing there, looking at Endeavour with horror.

"Midorikawa-chan…" Miyuki muttered, Endeavour looked and saw her. Kiko wanted to run, but there was something else, she felt something inside her pushing her to act. A coldness fell over her, Endeavour and Miyuki looked surprised. "Her Shadow fade…" Kiko ran, using the shadows of the room to remain hidden, until she was behind Endeavour. She launched from her hiding place and delivered a kick to his back, before diving back into the shadow. With Endeavour having no idea where she was coming from, she was able to hit him in the face, and whilst he recoiled from that, Kiko took Miyuki's hand and took her into the shadows, Kiko's Shadow fade also affected her. They stopped on the other side of the house.

"Are you okay?" Kiko turned to her. Miyuki gave her a soft smile.

"Yes, you shouldn't have done that…he could take it out on you." Miyuki sighed

"And if he does, I will tell. I will explain that I saw him hit you and I couldn't actually stop myself…I just sort of moved on my own. I could run and leave you…you were hurt by him." Kiko frowned. "Miyuki-san, how long has he been treating you like this?"

"Midorikawa-san, you are still young. This marriage is not one from love. So, promise me one thing?" Miyuki took her hands.

"What?" Kiko asked

"Find someone who will love and cherish you." Miyuki smiled softly. "Not someone who has a compatible quirk."

"Sure. But, please, you shouldn't be living like this, its…it's horrible!" Kiko frowned.

"I can't just leave, my family's honour… My honour." Miyuki looked down sadly. Kiko sighed, Japan, where family honour is the most important thing. Kiko bit her lip and hugged Miyuki.

"Please stay okay." Kiko muttered.

"I will be." Miyuki answered, but she wasn't too sure of her own words.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

~Internship – day 5~

"This week has been a lot of fun!" Michi smiled up at All Might, as she stood before the door, ready to head back home. "I'll be sure to use what I've learnt. And I hope we can work together once I am a hero."

"It will be great to see what Hero you become, Envision!" All Might gave her a thumbs up.

"Yep, Bye!" Michi waved as she headed to the station.

"You have done well this week." Ectoplasm looked down at Ayano. He handed her an email. "If you have any more questions."

"Wow, thank you Ectoplasm." Ayano smiled. "I hope I get to work with you again soon."

"Like-wise young hero." Ectoplasm nodded. Ayano headed to the station, holding the email with a bright smile.

The final day was quite unusual, Endeavour didn't mention the incident, or the fact that Kiko had attacked him. He said a quick farewell but nothing more. Miyuki sadly bade her a farewell, with a congratulations on gaining use of her shadow fade. Kiko left with the promise of a weekly visit. She was almost amused that Endeavour seemed to glower at her words. With Miyuki's phone number, Kiko left for the station

"Kiko-chan!" Michi yelled, running over to her friend as they met at the station, Kiko was staring at her phone with a deadpan look, Michi stopped, Ayano joined her, then Yamada and Aizawa.

"Is it me, or does she look like she is about to kill someone?" Yamada whispered.

"She has never seemed so terrifying before." Ayano frowned, she approached her twin. "Kiko-chan?" Kiko jumped slightly and looked.

"Oh, sorry…" She quickly put her phone away. "How were your workplaces?"

"Brilliant!" Yamada grinned. Aizawa just shrugged.

"Mine was fantastic, did you know Ectoplasm is a huge fan of Karaoke?" Ayano smiled

"All Might was so much fun! He was so kind, almost fatherly." Michi said with a bright smile. Kiko looked downed.

"so, that's what makes All Might better…" Kiko muttered quietly.

"What about yours?" Ayano asked.

"Um…would rather not talk about it." Was Kiko's reply.

"Oh, come on! Did you enjoy yourself?" Michi said

"Not particularly." Kiko shook her head.

"Come on! Endeavour is the second-best hero. You had to have learnt something worth your while. Surely you learnt something valuable." Yamada said, Kiko looked at her friends.

"I guess, but it wasn't from him… He is a good hero, but that's as far as his talents go." Kiko said. "Anyone fancy going to get something to eat, I'm starving." The four friends looked at each other concerned but nodded.

They were soon sitting in small café, Kiko had a got a cup of tea and was staring at it with a slight frown, her friends continued to watch her, then was surprised as her phone went off. She quickly pulled out her phone to check the text she had received, she sighed with a smile and quickly wrote a reply, before putting her phone away.

"So, everyone have fun?" She added, a lighter note in her voice.

"You already asked us about workplaces…who was that message from?" Ayano was quite curious.

"A friend, I guess. I helped her whilst on my Work placement." Kiko explained. "I was just a little worried as her reply was taking a little long. I gained use of y Shadow fade because she was in danger."

"You can use your shadow fade?" Michi beamed happily, Kiko nodded and looked at her hand.

"It's kind of weird…I feel nothing when I use it, I am just cold, calm." Kiko frowned.

"You totally have to have a match against dad tonight!" Ayano told her. "Just so I can record his reaction!"

"Fine, it will be fun." Kiko smiled. "You guys are welcome to come around too."

"I think I should go home, my family is sure to be worried about me." Michi smiled, Aizawa and Yamada also wanted to head home.

"Be sure to send us the video though!" Yamada grinned.

"Of course!" Ayano nodded. After finishing their lunch, they all headed home.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Author's: Sorry about this taking so long. I have just started chapter 20, so around 11 chapters left to go until this is finished. I will be postig this chapter as well as Chapters 17, 18, and 19._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy them._**

* * *

Chapter 16

~End of term exams~

"It's almost the end of our first semester," Ayano muttered as the group sat in the cafeteria.

"It's been an interesting one though." Michi smiled. "And, did I say Aizawa-kun would get used to us?"

"I always knew he cared!" Kiko pulled him into a hug, Aizawa just sighed, but didn't break away. "See, he loves us!" Yamada and Ayano almost choked on their food, Michi just glanced at her own food with a grin. "What's wrong?" Kiko asked glancing at them all.

"Ignore them, I do," Aizawa said, finally pulling away. Kiko just nodded.

"You guys have been acting weird recently." Kiko pointed her chopsticks at them. "So, tell us why?"

"No, you still won't tell us who that mysterious person is. The one you keep texting and visiting." Ayano replied, Kiko frowned and shook her.

"I promised not to say a word," Kiko said

"Likewise, we ain't saying a word." Ayano turned her head away.

"I know where you sleep Ano-chan," Kiko warned her.

"Yeah, I know where you sleep," Ayano replied with a smirked. "Your threats a still so childish." Kiko pouted at her. She ate the rest of her lunch in silence.

"Anyway, what do you think we'll do in our exams?" Yamada asked

"My guess is fighting robots again." Michi said, she sighed "Which is bad news for me."

"And me." Aizawa agreed.

"Hopefully we'll get to wear our costumes. Then you have your Scarf Shouta-kun, you can make that work. And nothing is stopping you from making a tempory weapon." Kiko muttered.

"Since when have you called Aizawa-kun, Shouta-kun?" Michi asked, surprised.

"Tuesday last week." Kiko and Aizawa replied

"Really? Why didn't I notice it? I sit next to you!" Yamada frowned, he was 90% sure he would have noticed if they had gotten closer.

"You were being too loud about a new piece of music," Aizawa told him.

"You wouldn't shut up about it for three days," Kiko added.

"I can't believe I didn't notice..." Ayano muttered.

"Why is me calling Shouta-kun, Shouta-kun such a big deal to you guys?" Kiko looked at them.

"Because it is just too cute!" Yamada beamed, Aizawa shot him a usual deadpan look, whilst Kiko looked at him confused, blushing slightly.

"You know what, forget I asked." She sighed with a shake of her head.

A few days later came the practical part of the exam, as expected they were fighting more robots and they got to wear their costumes. Kiko stood with Ayano, talking to her about something. Aizawa glanced over in her direction for a moment, before looking as Yamada approached him.

"You ready Shouta-kun?" Yamada grinned.

"I've told you many times, don't call me that." Aizawa frowned.

"ut, Kiko-chan does." Yamada pouted

"She's not you." Aizawa told him.

"Aw, you like her!" Yamada grinned.

"No I don't." Aizawa walked away from him, Yamada followed after him.

"You do." He muttered in a sing-song voice with a smug smirk.

The practical went well for most people, and after three days of written exams, they had finished. Kiko leaned back in her chair as their teacher left with their papers.

"Thank goodness that's over." She sighed,

"Yeah, that was so tiring. But, I think I did okay. May have gotten a few questions wrong though." Estuko muttered.

"I was kind of hoping you would animate you pen, would have made things more interesting," Takasu told him.

"I thought of doing that, but it may be considered cheating, so didn't want to risk it," Estuko admitted.

"How do you think you've done Michi?" Iida asked, Michi turned in her chair to join in the conversation.

"Honestly, I have no idea." She said. "But I know I have failed the practical."

"Well, just think we have the camp for a week after this." Ayano smiled. The conversation quickly turned to their week at camp. Kiko was silent as she began making a list of things she would need.

"Where are they?" Kiko stood by the gates, Ayano, Michi, and Yamada agreed to meet her there.

"You still here? Did Ayano and the others leave already?" Aizawa was surprised when he saw her, Kiko looked up. She immediately pulled out her phone and rang Ayano.

"Where the fuck are you?" She demanded.

 _"Oh, man, sorry Kiko..."_ Ayano apologized. Kiko growled and ended the call before Ayano could say anything.

"I can't be they left without me!" She kicked a stone.

"Want to walk with me then?" Aizawa offered. She nodded, clearly in an aggravated mood. They began to walk, Kiko was staring at the floor. "Why did they leave without you?"

"Bets me, they said they would meet me at the gate. I guess they got there before me and decided no to wait. She' shad it when I get home. But, I guess this gives me a little time to get stuff for the camp trip." She pulled the list from her pocket. "Sure Ayano would probably ask me to go with her when she needs to get stuff, but that's her loss."

"Mind if I join you?" Aizawa asked quietly, Kiko glanced at him.

"Won't your parents be worried if your late home?" She questioned.

"They probably won't notice," Aizawa muttered almost silently, Kiko decided not to ask any further questions.

"Sure then. It will be fun, but we can't tell Yamada!" Kiko said, they both shivered at the thought of Yamada finding out they went shopping. They would never hear the end of it


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

~Training camp~

At the start of the weekend, class 1-A and class 1-B found themselves on the school buses heading to their camp. Kiko had managed to secure the back seats of the bus, she took the window seat. Aizawa Sat next to her, then Yamada, Ayano and Michi. Sometime during the bus trip, both Aizawa and Kiko had fallen asleep. Yamada was able to get a picture, he showed Ayano and Michi and they all gushed over it.

It was late afternoon when they arrived on a small hill overlooking a forest. Yamada had to wake his two sleeping friends and soon everyone stood outside the bus. Aizawa and Kiko were left to clearly still half asleep.

"Sensei, where's the camp?" Uehara asked

"In there." Their teacher pointed to the forest, they could just make out a camp site in what seemed like it's center. "you will be making your own way there from here."

"Doesn't seem to hard." Kiko mumbled, it was almost as if Karma was teaching her a lesson as they were all blown off the cliff by a huge gust of wind.

"Waah!" Michi cried as she feel, she was caught by one of Ayano's shadows. Ayano was running her way

"are you okay?" She asked

"Yeah…" Michi was put down, before she glanced around. "so, just you and me?"

"Looks like it. Let's find he camp site as soon as possible." Ayano frowned. "I'm sure the others will have the same plan." Michi nodded. Not to far away, Yamada was helping Aizawa up.

"I am sure Kiko-chan fell around here too…" Yamada muttered.

"Up here." They glanced up to see Kiko hanging on to a tree branch. "when we get to camp, I am punching who ever planned and agreed to this stupid plan!"

"Seems rather unfair. We knew what to do, seemed a bit much to literally push us into here." Yamada agreed, Kiko carefully climbed down the tree and dusted herself off.

"Let's head to the camp, but I bet they have placed obstacles in here." Aizawa said

"If there are, forget the punch – I'll blow them up with a light bomb!" Kiko muttered darkly. Just as Aizawa had assumed, there were several obstacles they needed to get pass. By the time they all reached camp, most of them dropped to the ground to rest, whist Aizawa and Yamada held Kiko back as she tried to keep her earlier promise. But, it didn't prepare them for the week ahead. The training was unforgiving, and everyone was thankful when it came to an end.

"I'm so done." Toga sat down after their final training session.

"Me too." Horigashi agreed. "At least we can go home and relax now."

"Relaxing sounds perfect." Suzuki smiled

"Looks like Aizawa already is" Chikamatsu smirked, the class glanced over at Aizawa, who had gone to sleep sitting up. No one expected for Kiko to go over and kick him in the ribs. He quickly woke and glared up at her.

"If we can't sleep, you can't!" She told him, he continued to glare up at her. "You don't scare me Shouta-kun, you like cats, not very scary at all." Kiko sat next to him. Aizawa mumbled something, but Kiko seemed to have heard and replied by elbowing him in the gut.

"Aw." Yamada gushed. "You two are just so cute."

"Piss off Yamada!" Aizawa and Kiko told him. The class laughed after Yamada had dared to continue and had to run from one of Kiko's light bombs.

One the bus ride home, the class had fallen asleep. Their teacher had never seen them so quite and knew he probably wouldn't again.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

~Second U.A year*Time skip*~

"So tired..." Ayano yawned as she and Kiko sat on a train. They were on their way to Yuuei for their second year of the heroics course. Ayano was close to falling back to sleep, whilst Kiko was on her phone. Ayano glanced over at her twin. "Who you are texting?"  
"Tensei-kun" Kiko replied without hesitation  
"He okay?" Ayano asked  
"Yeah, he's good. He's going to have a little brother or sister soon." Kiko told her.  
"Tell him congratulations." Ayano nodded. Kiko typed in the message, before putting her phone away.  
"Our stop is next. Mi-chan said she was going to meet us at the station, right?" Kiko looked out of the window, Ayano nodded before yawning again. Kiko ended up having to drag her off the train.

"Ano-chan! Kiko-chan!" Michi came running over.

"Hey Mi-chan." Kiko greeted.

"Kind of exciting, starting our second year." Michi grinned.

"I guess you saw another exciting year ahead." Ayano muttered.

"I feel it is going to be more interesting then exciting." Michi replied.

"Oh, really? Any developments?" Ayano seemed to wake right up.

"I guess you could say that… Oh, Yamada-kun, Aizawa-kun!" Michi waved. Yamada was dragging Aizawa with him as he ran over.

"Morning!" Yamada grinned brightly, Aizawa grumbled his morning.

"Great, we all get to walk to Yuuei together! Let's go!" Kiko smiled. Together, they began their journey to Yuuei.

Much like their time in 1-A, their second-year home room, 2-A, had the same layout, and everyone kept to the old seating plan.

"Hey Kiko-chan." Iida Tensei greeted.

"Morning Tensei-kun." She replied, leaving her usual group to go and speak to him

"since when has Kiko-chan and Iida-kun been close?" Yamada asked, watching them.

"Oh, we went to the same place on holiday. They got talking, shared numbers, been texting each other ever since." Ayano answered, both she and Yamada glared at Michi and she ended up smirked.

"Yeah." She muttered. "an interesting year indeed." She glanced back at her curious friends. "You'll see, sooner or later." Was all she told them.

They had to attend a second-year welcome ceremony where Principle Nezu explained how their second year was different. Then, once again, they were left to communicate.

"Can't deal with this again." Kiko frowned, she glanced around.

"It will be fine this time Kiko-chan." Michi assured her.

"Sure it will, this time I can use Shadow fade!" Kiko clenched her fist and beamed. "I'll be the one to win the Sports Festival this year!"

"Sure, as if anyone can beat Michi, she'll see you coming." Kinoshita laughed, Kiko's smile only grew.

"don't you get it?" Ayano asked, everyone looked at her, she smiled and shook her head. "You'll just have to wait until the sports festival."

"I'm intrigue, you have a plan against Amane-chan." Iida asked, Kiko nodded.

"I'm looking forward to seeing it." Michi smiled. "Let's hope it works."

"Oh, I am sure it will!" Kiko nodded, already fired up for the year.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

~The Dusked future~

Weeks passed and as Kiko had claimed, she had a failsafe plan against Michi. Granted, she had gotten lucky as that day was cloudy and she was able to use those shadows to her advantage. She had remained hidden from Michi during the fight and for once, Michi couldn't see what path she would take, she was impressed with her friend.

They had a day off to relax after the festival, and the class came back to a surprising development. Kilo and Iida had begun dating.  
"Mi-chan!" Yamada ran to her, at that point everyone was in class except for Aizawa, Kiko and Iida. "You said that you saw that Shouta-kun and Kiko-chan were going to be together!" That quickly drew everyone's attention, Michi sighed, she had expected this to happen.

"Seriously Yamada? What if one of them had been here." Michi asked

"Right, sorry… But, you said…" Yamada began

"I said what I saw… and I still see it, sort of. It's not as strong as before." Michi explain.

"Sort of?" Ayano asked

"Yeah, this will either lead to a new possible future, or what I saw before will continue to be." Michi smiled "That will all depend on Aizawa Shouta."

"On Aizawa?" Yamada repeated.

"Yes, don't rush things Yamada. Just let this even occur. What will be, will be." Michi nodded, quite pleased with how she handled it. Yet she had her own concerns. Sir Nighteye said the future couldn't be changed, yet she had seen a future change due to a little change. So, how much more could a little event change? To be honest, she was too afraid to want to think about that. Even so, she thought she had better tell Sir Nighteye, maybe he could shed some light on her future vision. She heard Yamada quickly tell the class to tell no one else, and thus the secret of 2-A was sealed. Each other them found themselves routing for the odd couple of Aizawa and Kiko.

That evening when Michi got home, she went to her room to make the phone call. She was feeling a little nervous, after all, she had not spoken to him since their work placements.

 _Hello?_ Sir Nighteye answered.

"Hi, Sir Nighteye. It's Amane Michi, from that work placement with All Might around a year ago." Michi said

 _Ah, yes. How can I help you? I assume this has something to do with your quirk?_

"Yes sir, it is mostly about something you said. About how the future is set and cannot be changed." Michi took a deep breathe. "On my first day at Yuuei I saw something between two classmates, and now, one person will decide whether that vision will be. But, the thing is, the vision has only recently changed. I was wondering if this has ever happened to you, or maybe if you knew why this could have happened." There was a moments silence as Sir Nighteye thought about what she had told him.

 _None of my visions have ever changed, so I don't know myself._ Sir Nighteye muttered. _I would say maybe what you saw was the most prominent path at the time, and now it isn't._

"I guess." Michi nodded and smiled. "Thank you for your insight, Sir Nighteye."

 _It's no trouble at all, I hope you enjoy your second-year._ Sir Nighteye said, and the call ended. Michi glanced at her phone. The most prominent path… a new path. She sighed, what would Aizawa cause to happen?


End file.
